Your Love Is Like Magic
by Akaenji De-Arimasu
Summary: Lucy is kicked out of her home and is forced to live on her own in a town called Magnolia! Despite her father's decision, she is going to find a way to get back to where she belongs. Will she find a way out or will Life give her a reason to stay?
1. Chapter 1

**Your love is like magic (lucyXnatsu)**

_A/N: Not My first time writing a fanfiction. This chapter is short and the following chapter would be longer. Well, I still love to hear some suggestions and hopefully make this fanfic and awesome one! Cheers to my debut on and hope you would like this story(or Chapter?) despite it being short. xP reviews are loved(even though some are just too cruel~)_

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Kicked out<p>

"This is stupid Dad! I'm going to school?" I yelled out loud. "We're rich, and I'm pretty sure we can afford to pay a tutor and home school!"

My father stood up from his seat and with a slam of his fists, I knew his decision was final. There is nothing much I could do about it. As I stormed into my room to pack my belongings, I came across a small red box hidden beneath a sea of folded clothes. I took a good long look at it, debating to myself if I should open it. I closed my eyes and sighed as I heard my father's deep voice telling me to hurry up. I stuffed it into my luggage and hurried down to the door before my father's rage would engulf his little mind.

A car was waiting for me. Javier, my driver, took the luggage from me and carefully placed them in the boot of the car. My father stood like a rock in front of the gate. His emotion is hidden behind his stoic appearance. I gazed at him sending him a silent message, good bye, as the car disappeared into the horizon. I fell asleep during the entire trip to only-god-knows-where. The next thing I knew, I was in a small town called Magnolia.

Javier unpacked my belongings and helped me out in arranging the furniture of my new home. My new home is small, compared to the other houses my family owned. It has an empty well maintained garden, a big fridge and a cozy living room. This is definitely not right! I will, and I must admit it, I am spoiled. I cannot get used to this kind of lifestyle! I cannot believe my father would do this! I am going to find a way out of this mess and I am going to use whatever means necessary!

"Before I go Miss Heartfilia, I was ordered to pass you this letter." Javier dug into his coat and passed me the letter, "It is from your father. All the details are inside."

I took the letter and he bowed, signaling that he has to leave. I stood at the door for a few seconds before entering the house to R.O.L, .Loud. I sat on the couch in the living room and tore open the letter. As I read it, I RO.L-ed .

Great, thank you loads Dad. You are such a kind and stupid father! What am I? A peasant? No maids, no cooks, no car and worst, no food? This is absurd! I threw a near-by pillow to the wall and growled. Argh, this is stupid. I took the cash sandwiched in the letter and stormed out of the house. I took 5 steps away from the house only to return to switch off all the lights and whatever electrical appliances which was not in use before remembering to lock the door. Sheesh, what a hectic life peasants live.

My first stop was the convenient store. Yes, the convenient store. I only went in because the store is called "convenient". I scanned the store. A tall young man with pink hair dressed in what appears to be a uniform, came up to me and said, "Need any help, Miss?" I looked at him and gave him a reply, "I need food. Give me some".

He scratched his head and looked around.

"What kind of food, Miss? We've got junk food, Microwave-cooked food, instant noodles and lots more. Anything in particular, Miss?" He said.

"Look, I have about 50 bucks to get a month's supply of food. I do not care what kind of food you have here. As long as it is delicious, I'll buy it. Get it?" I barked at him.

He handed me a basket and smiled.

"Well, if that is the case, then, all the best with your food hunt" He sarcastically replied as he walked away.

I felt a vein in my head pop. Wow, great costumer service Pinky. I gave him a deadly glare before turning around to look for food. My visit to the convenient store was not as bad as I thought it would be. I have never seen so many things packed within a confined space. I saw a bottled drink for the first time in my life. Everything a peasant kid wants is in here. Anyway, I needed food. I grabbed a couple of instant noodles, microwave-cooked foods and the food that every peasant wants, junk food. I even bought milk and a couple of other drinks which I have never heard of, just like the blackish-brown liquid packed in a red bottle, also known as Coca-cola.

I never saw the pink-haired boy again and I hope I won't. I rushed home as it was getting dark. 2 days from now I have to attend school. And I have exactly 2 days to figure out how to get there. My budget is tight and I am forced to live like a peasant. Good thing there is a "thing" called the internet.

* * *

><p><em>AN: The chapter ends here for now peeps! Remember, please review! I'd love to hear what you guys think about it! Thank you for reading it! -Akaenji_


	2. Chapter 2: Welcome to Fairy Tail!

**Your love is like magic (Fairy Tail: lucyXnatsu)**

_A/N: Yey! I've got chapter 2~ The main story starts here peeps! I've got a hell load of stuffs hidden up in my sleeves! hope you guys would continue to read it! Thank you for your continued support! Hope you guys will like(or enjoy) this chapter! :D Cheers~~~_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Welcome to Fairy Tail!<strong>

Great, this is any rich gal's worst nightmare. In exactly 20 minutes, I have to WALK to the NEAREST bus stop, which is about 100 meters away from home, and take bus X1 to this high school called "Fairy Tail". Unbelievable, I need to sweat on my way to school. Anyway, I was busy with trying to cook. I found this recipe online and I think I can do this! It is Egg-Tuna sandwich. I am cooking for the first time by the way. If this sandwich turns out great, I can only say beginner's luck. After preparing my food, I double checked my school bag to see if I have left anything behind. I changed into my uniform, stuffed my lunchbox into the bag and head out to the bus stop. This time, I remembered to lock the door and to switch off all the lights and electrical appliances.

As I walked out, I recalled what my father wrote in the letter.

"I changed your identity for the time being. I cannot allow anyone other than the company and our family to know that I have a daughter. Your name from now on is Lucy Lightheart, remember that."

Oh wow, Dad, what are you hiding? Why do you want to change my name? I reached the bus stop and I closed my eyes. I should just follow his orders. I know I am being watched 24/7. Hiding behind a house, I could see my father's "spies". I just pretend that I cannot see them. Around me, a bunch of school girls. Some are talking about their horoscopes on a magazine, the others, blasting their music on their headphones. I could hear the music as if it was playing right in front of me.

The bus arrived. I boarded it and so did the other school girls. I just noticed. All of them are wearing the same uniform as I am. I flipped open my phone to do a little bit of research on the town. To my "horror", Fairy Tail is the only school in this town! Oh my freaking god, I have no idea how my life would turn out to be after this shocking find. I'm going to share a school with small kids and adults. Great, this adds another chapter to my life alone in Magnolia. Without realizing, the bus was packed. I was being squashed. There was hardly any gap between me and the people around me. Urgh, this is an "amazing" first time experience.

Finally, I reached my destination; wait let me rephrase it, our destination. I could finally breathe fresh air! I was the last to alight form the bus. I looked around and to my surprise, almost everyone out there, is wearing the same uniform. I felt my jaw drop. From the bus stop I still need to walk another few meters to school and again, to my surprise, I could see the school from the bus stop. It was, gigantic! It was bigger than half of my mansions combined! I could see the school's flag waving on the top. Like the image of the school, the flag was huge, grand and proud.

Again, I lost track of time. I noticed that a handful of students are strolling in. I checked my phone for the time and I was going to be late if I don't rush now. I took my first 6 steps and then…

"Watch out!" someone shouted from behind.

Before I could react to the warning….. CRASH!

I blacked out, I think.

"Hey, are you alright? I'm sorry. Are you hurt?" A rough yet concerned voice said.

I opened my eyes and immediately recognize the spiky pink hair. I smacked away his offer for his help.

"I don't need your help!" I barked at him trying my best to stand.

He stood up in front of me. I tried to stand up but it seems that I have sprained my right ankle. I gave Pinky another evil glare before attempting to try and stand up again.

"I can't stand here and watch a fellow Fairy Tail student suffering." He murmured.

Before I could react, he carried me and placed me on his bicycle.

"Heheh, you must be the new kid." He said as he looked back at me. "Welcome to Fairy Tail, Lucy Lightheart! I'm part of the Student Council, Natsu Dragneel is the name and I am in-charge of taking care of you for this week!"

With this, he shuts his ear-drums and rode all the way to school like a bullet. This again, adds another chapter to this hectic life of mine… Awesome. I think I could write a best-selling biography!

* * *

><p>AN: Well, how was it? x3 good, bad.. or aweful? click the review, down below! Reviews are wanted! Do tell me how I can improve on the story or just comment bout it! Hopefully, I could add another chapter to this story A.S.A.P~ cheers!


	3. Chapter 3: Magic?

**Your love is like magic (Fairy Tail: lucyXnatsu)**

_A/N: Yeah! Another chapter up and ready! I finally added the missing elements of the story~ in the previous chapter I completely forgot about Natsu's Scarf(HIS TRADEMARK SCARF!). xP Well, I managed to slot that information into this chapter~ hehe~ Thanks for the reviews! As for Natsu's P.O.V, I'm still thinking of it. Thanks for continuing to support this story! I will do my best to come up with better chapters and etc. _

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: My official welcome To Fairy Tail.<strong>

This is outrageous! Oh my god! Pinky is carrying me to the nurse's office, like a "Princess". As much as this annoys me, I cannot do anything to stop him. I cannot walk. My ankle hurts like, I'm sorry, no words can explain this "killing" sensation on my ankle. It is a good thing he avoided using the crowded corridors, he shall have my thanks for this.

"We're almost there. Hang on." He whispered to me, his eyes concentrating on getting me to the Nurse's office.

As he dashes through bushes and jumps over walls, I was busy observing him. To be truthful, I have never been to school. I was always at home, being tutored by some old hag and simply enjoying the good things in life. I have never met another person of my age, ever. I notice that Pinky wears a white scarf. His eyes are sharp. His body feels really warm. Something like a portable/moving heater. I was lost in my thoughts and before I knew it, we reached the Nurse's Office. He carefully puts me down on the bed, making sure that my ankle does not move too much.

After that, he scurried around the office, opening any drawer and scanning the room. I was silent the entire time. I continued to look at him. He has the worried look on his face and from time to time, he would glance back at me. Somehow, I feel a little bit of security when he does that. Anyways, moving on, he found a First Aid kit and popped it open. He took out a tube, squeezed some of the cream out and applied it on my ankle. His hands were warmer than I thought. I could not help but ask him about it.

"Are you sick?" I asked.

"I'm not sick. What makes you say that, huh?" He replied with a fun tone in his words.

"You are really warm. I thought you might be having a fever or something." I murmured.

"I'm a natural Hottie." He joked, concentrating on massaging my ankle.

I gave him the what-the-**** look and he ignored it. The pain in my ankle slowly faded away. I must say, he has healing hands! Although the pain was not as intense as it was before, it was less painful. He stopped the massage and washed his hands at a near-by sink.

"Can you stand?" he asked, while washing his hands.

I slowly stood up from the bed and nodded my head, showing him that I'm alright. His facial expressions changed from serious and alert, to calm and relieved. He gave out a loud "Phew" and walked over to me. He took my arm and placed it around his shoulder.

"We gotta get going. Our class must have been waiting for us." He smiled. "Before we continue, have you heard of magic?"

"Magic?" I replied, as we walked through the corridor, "You mean, like "Poof" magic?"

"Yep, like "Poof" magic." He answered, knowing what I really wanted to say.

"No, I don't."

"Then, it's about time you do." He replied as he stops before opening the door of my classroom, "Welcome to Fairy Tail!"

It was a sudden burst of activities. Again, my jaw dropped. I cannot believe this. People… human… using magic; Real MAGIC? This cannot be happening right? This is very surreal. Pinky left my side and entered the class. I wiped my eyes. I am shocked. This must be a dream, it is a dream! I cannot think from all the chaos going on in the class. I cannot take it anymore, I just do not understand!

"SSSSSS-TTTTTTTT-OOOOOO-PPPPPPPP!" I shouted, the class became silent and everyone froze in their current position, "What in the name of **** is going on in here?"

Silence. No one replied.

"This is a dream right? This is a joke right? I can't be studying with a bunch of crazy people who are making 'Magic'" I said, my head is getting dizzy.

"I think you are the one who is crazy" a small cute voice replied, "Magic has existed since the start of time!"

"What?" I said, looking confused as a small blue cat with wings appeared in front of me suddenly.

"Lucy, I heard that you have never been out of your home since young." Pinky said, "Everyone in this school are mages and this school, is not only just a school, it is a guild. I understand that it is hard for you to understand right now, so let use help you."

Pinky's hand reached out to me. I looked at it and thought that, yes, I have never seen the outside world, ever. I do not believe in magic but, I have seen it happening with my own eyes. I shall believe in it until I have proven myself wrong. I took his hand and then, a roar of happiness was heard.

"I officially welcome you to Fairy Tail!" Pinky proudly announced as he firmly shook my hand.

"You better make me understand Pinky. Or else, I will chop you into pieces and serve you to the wolves!" I replied heartlessly.

"My name is Natsu Dragneel not Pinky by the way." he jokingly replied.

With this, I spent the entire day getting to know the Guild. I meet really nice people and learnt new things. They even gave me a tattoo! Everyone in the Guild has one. It is like a Guild Identity/Membership Card kind of thing. There are frequent "friendly" brawls going once in a while. And I was thinking about it, how does Natsu know about me being at home since I was young? Anyway, I do not know of any magic yet and although I have enjoyed myself today, I still want to return home and get the hell out of this "Peasant" life! And not to forget, I have to keep a close watch on this pink haired Natsu, he is really suspicious!

* * *

><p><em>AN: Another chapter done! Again, Reviews are loved~ The romance part of the story is yet to be seen~ Stay Tuned! xD_


	4. Chapter 4: Later on that day

_A/N: Hey peeps! Back for the forth Chapter! I may not be able to update the story ASAP but I will do my best! Thanks for the reviews! More reviews are welcomed! Next Chapter... Natsu's P.O.V! *Claps and cheers(not jeers)!* Hope you guys would love this chapter! Enjoy!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Later on that day...<strong>

It is 5PM and I am in the toilet, washing my face. I had a "great" day getting to know more about the guild and magic. Natsu, A.K.A Pinky, left me with the girls to bond with them and to make friends. I met Erza (an S Class mage/my senior), Mirajane (an innocent looking cutie/my senior) and many more. We sat down at the canteen/bar/lounge and spent most of our time there. I took a ton of tissues and wiped my face dry. I tossed the tissues into the dust bin, score! It went in. As I walked out of the toilet, I could sense Pinky's presence.

"Hey!" He smiled, "How was your day with the girls?"

"Are you stalking me?" I glared.

"Me?" he laughed, "No, I'm not. It's my job to take care of you. I'm sorry if it scares you. If you want, I can stop following you."

"No." I replied, "It's okay."

"So," He repeated his question, "How was your day with the girls?"

"It was cool. I was glad that you left me with the girls." I joked.

"You kind of dislike me, huh." He nudged me as he replied.

"You can say that." I sarcastically replied.

He giggled at my reply, "I like you."

"What did you say?" I looked at him.

"Nothing," He refused to repeat what he had just said, "Wanna go home together? I'll let you ride on my bike and I'll take you around town. You are new to this town right?"

I made a silent debate on whether I should consider taking his offer or not. I thought long and hard and finally, a decision.

"Yeah, I'll take your offer." I made myself sound superior, "It would benefit me anyway."

"Great!" he jumped, "Meet me at the school gate. Happy would guide you there."

Before I could reply, he disappeared. He is one fast runner. Flying down from the high ceiling was Happy, the blue cat wonder (with wings!). He lifted my up and explained to me the way in and out of the labyrinth-like guild. As we reached the foyer, he slowly landed me onto the ground. I must say, it is fun being on air. From the foyer, Natsu was waiting for me at the gate. I skipped towards him.

"Aye!" Happy shouted, "Trying to act cute Lucy?"

I felt a vein pop, "Come here you blue cat! I sprained my ankle today special thanks to the boy on the bike over there!"

I managed to get hold of the blue cat. As I gave Happy his judgment, I could hear Natsu giggling behind me. I gave him a strong glare

"Who are you giggling at?" I barked.

"No one," He wiped his tears, "Come on, we should get going."

He brought his bike closer to me as I released the cat. I got on his bike and we went off to my tour around town. I learnt more about Natsu during our small tour. He has transport sickness, he talks about finding his foster father, etc. He is a good boy. We spent the rest of our time riding around town and talking about magic and the guild. I was having so much fun with him that I forgot all my anger from my family's drama 2 days ago.

Finally, our "joy ride" ended. He insists on taking me home. I trust him enough to tell him my address. As we swiftly pass through the long and desolate road to my house, Natsu broke the silence.

"I never knew that someone lived in that house." He said.

"What house?" I asked.

"Your house is one of the many mansions of the Heartfilia family right?" he looked back at me, "Are you related to them?"

"Uhmm," I hesitated, "I'm not related to them in anyway, why?"

"I was just thinking," He returned his attention to the road, "are you a friend of the Heartfilia?"

"I," I hesitated to answer but I replied anyway, "I am. What do you know about them?"

"Hmmm," He thought hard, "I only know that they are rich, famous and they have a mansion in this town. That's all."

"oh-kay." I replied, "Anything else?"

"Nope," He replied, "Oh, wait! And you are a friend of the Heartfilia."

I whacked his head which caused him to lose balance and nearly crashed onto a tree.

"Are you alright?" He asked me.

"I'm fine." I replied, trying to slow down my rushing heartbeat.

"That was close! We nearly fell off the road!" I thought to myself.

At long last, we have reached my home. He apologized again for crashing onto me this morning before he turned around to go home. I stood at my gate as I watched him ride away. The scene looked cool. It reminded me of those anime shows where the hero's back is facing the audience as he walks into the horizon. It amazed me until his Transport Sickness kicked in and he swerved before falling onto the ground. Happy flew down from the sky to help him up. I can tell you that it was a funny sight. I entered my home as I laughed at them.

Now, I know that Natsu is not one of Father's many Spies. It is time for me to come up with a Get-Back-Home Plan.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Like I said, next chappy is Natsu's P.O.V~ Please stay tuned! And of course, don't forget the reviews! Keep em' comin' in! ('-')_


	5. Chapter 5:You Lied!

A/N: Finally, chapter 5 is out! It was hard to think of something for Natsu's P.O.V. Well, chapter 6 will be back to Lucy's P.O.V~ Hope you guys would like this chapter! Reviews are loved! Keep em' coming~3

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5:(Natsu) You Lied!<strong>

After giving Ojou-chan a small trip around town, I volunteered to give her a ride home. Happy was flying high up in the air. The weather was nice. The sunset was beautiful. It was breezy and I liked it. Somehow, I really enjoyed my time with Lucy. Although she could be a real bitch sometimes, she is actually quite nice. I just can't help but feel that she is hiding something, sometimes. I do not know what it may be she is keeping a secret. I shall not ask her about it unless she tells me about it.

I have to admit. I have problems with taking transportation. It's not easy for me to ride a bus, train, etc. I am trying though! So far, I have very little problems when riding a bicycle. My motion sickness doesn't kick in very often. The last time it kicked in was when I was riding back home from Lucy's house. I felt my stomach churn and then, disaster struck. I fell terribly. Good thing Happy was around to help me up. I could hear Lucy laughing from her front door. How embarrassing.

The trip back home was very long. I went to work at the convenient store and entertained myself by burning a couple of fire wood at the back of the store. The night was rather cold. I hate the cold. I am a Fire Dragon-Slayer! Fire is my life! Speaking of Fire, I miss Igneel. I have no luck in finding him, yet.

Igneel is a Fire Dragon. He took care of me since I was a young boy. He taught me how fight like a dragon. He taught me Dragon-Slayer, a lost magic. I can consume and create fire. Fire has no effect on me. I stared into the clear night sky, holding the scarf Igneel gave me. I can feel him. He is somewhere out there. I need to find him. I have to find him.

"Hey Natsu," shouted my Convenient Store buddy, "your shifts over. You can go home now."

I shouted back at him to tell him I was leaving.

Happy and I walked back home. Usually, home is the best place to live in but, I do not really want to go home. My home is, well, not the most hospitable place to live in. It's a huge mess inside. I can barely walk through my living room without falling first. I couldn't find a place to sit on and have a snack. I gave a loud roar of frustration.

"Natsu," Happy said, "Let's sleepover at Lucy's tonight!"

"Wouldn't we be intruding?" I replied.

"I don't think she would mind if we tell her about our house." The blue cat immediately replied.

"Okay," I smirked, "Let's surprise her!"

"Aye!" Happy shouted, as he carried me and flew to the direction of Lucy's home.

Happy and I made sure that our landing on her roof was as silent as nothing. We were fortunate that she left a window open. We crept in and started our mission. We ventured into her home. I must say, there are so many rooms! Each room has its own purpose. For example, we saw Lucy in her computer room. It was full of computers! There are computers of different brands, computer games of different genres and ratings, etc. It was geek paradise!

Our adventure continues and finally, we found Lucy's bedroom. It was smaller compared to the other rooms but, it was enough to live in. There is even a bathroom in it! Her room was perfectly maintained. Happy and I randomly looked through her belongings. Yeah, yeah, I know. It's rude to do that but we just can't help it. It was tempting, very tempting.

I saw a couple of notebooks. It seems that she writes novels. Although the stories are kind of X-rated, they are pretty good. Anyways, moving on, Happy made Lucy's laundry basket his bed. It gives me the "Eww" feeling just thinking about it. I looked away and decided to check out her desk. What attracted me to that table is a red box with gold outline. It was really attractive. So, I opened it up.

What I saw surprised me. It was a set of Celestial Spirit Keys. It was fourteen keys to be exact, 10 Gold Keys and 4 Silver Keys. I thought she doesn't know anything about magic. Why does she have a set of Celestial Spirit Keys? I believed her story about why she doesn't know anything about Magic and after finding out that she is a Celestial Spirit Mage, I am really mad at her for lying to me and to the guild. I will not accept this! I clenched my fists and took a deep breathe in. I held back my rage and reminded myself to be a little more patient. I took the keys and hide myself in the darkest corner of her room, waiting patiently for her to come in.

* * *

><p>AN: I know that this chapter is a little short. Please forgive me. *Bows* I hope the next chapter would raise some eyebrows! xP Stay tune and don't forget to review! *Peace out*


	6. Chapter 6: Lucy, Celestial Spirit Mage

_A/N: Hey peeps! I managed to completed this follow up chapter on the same day as chapter 5! Phew~ Enjoy this new chapter! Reviews are welcomed!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: Lucy the Celestial Spirit Mage<strong>

It's late at night. I have just completed Escape-From-peasant-Like-Life Mission 1.0. I thought of getting myself seriously injured by anything. As long as I do not die, I guess this plan should be good to go. I switched off my computers and walked all the way to my bedroom. I was extremely tired and sticky from all of today's work. I decided to take a bath.

When I entered my bedroom, I switched on the dim lights and searched through my wardrobe for clothes. Somehow, I can't help but feel like someone was watching me. I glanced over my shoulder and see no one but the dark wall. It was a little creepy but, I decided to ignore it. My mind must be playing tricks on me. As I walked to the bathroom, I slowly stripped and then, I spent the next few minutes soaked in a very, very warm bath. It was heaven on earth!

After my long and wonderful bath, I grab a bottle of milk from the room's mini fridge. I gulped it down and it was amazing! I was fully satisfied. It really hit the spot. As I walked towards my bed, I was pushed to the ground by someone. Both my wrists were pinned down on top of my head. I was on the ground and someone was on top of me. I could not see his, or her, face in the darkness.

"If you scream, I swear I will not think twice on knocking you out!" The voice growled.

It was a guy's voice and he is not very happy from the tone of his voice. His hand was really warm. I struggled to break free from his hold and before I could say something. Fire, there was fire on his hand! From the light of the fire, I immediately recognize the pink hair and the scale-skin scarf.

"Natsu!" I exclaimed.

"You lied Lucy," Natsu growled, "to me and to the entire Guild!"

"What are you talking-"

He interrupted me before I could continue, "You are a Celestial Spirit Mage!"

"What?" I replied.

"I found the keys in the red box on your desk!" He shouted, as he showed me the keys.

He released me from his tight grip but he remained on top of me. I was confused. Celestial Spirit Mage, What is that? I don't understand. As I reached out for the keys, I felt a little bit giddy, and once my fingertips touched the keys. A big bright light surrounded us; strong winds enough to destroy a house blew from different directions. It was chaotic. Suddenly, spirits were around me. I reached out to them and..

"Lucy!"

"Lucy, wake up!" Natsu shouted.

My eyes slowly opened. I was in Natsu's arms. I looked around me and then, to the keys that I was holding in my hands. I remember it. I remember it all. I remembered my mother's death. I remembered the moment before I lost my memories and the moments I contracted with the spirits. I remembered everything. I am Lucy Heartfilia, the Celestial Spirit Mage. I pushed Natsu away from me and I held my head in my hands. My head hurts from all the memories "re-installed" into my head. I opened my eyes to look at myself in the mirror.

I was in my usual blue shirt with my whip attached to my belt.

"Lucy," Natsu said, "What had just happened?"

"I," I replied, "I regained my lost memories."

Natsu gave me the "What?" expression on his face. It obviously tells me to tell him about it. I told him about it. I was a rogue Mage. I ran away from home after my mother died when I was very young and traveled around Fiore, alone. I was captured by my Father's spies 13 years later and was brought home to erase my memories. I told him everything except for my real name.

"I didn't know you lived such a lonely life, Lucy." Natsu murmured.

Before I could reply, he gave me a hug. I was caught by surprised. It felt as if I had melted in his arms. Being held by him was very comfortable. Then, I felt a stinging pain in my heart. It hurts so much that I pushed Natsu away from me. Not only have I regained my memories, I have also regained the emotions that came along with them. I covered my ears as I fell on my knees and cried. Natsu gave me a gentle hug as I cried.

"I may not understand what is truly going on right now," He said, "but, you should rest."

He carried me to my bed and he stayed by my side until I drifted to sleep.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Well, this concludes another chapter to the story! I do think that I rushed this chapter.. What do you think? There is still room for improvements so please, review! Thanks for reading this chapter! stay tuned!_


	7. Chapter 7: A sudden change in plans

_A/N: Surprise, surprise! i managed to complete this chapter within a day! oh.. and to answer **The Midnight Shadow Star**'s review.. It was supposed to be "(Natsu) You Lied!" ^^;; Hehehe.. sorry for the confusion~~ Anyway, here you go peeps, Chapter 7! Enjoy~ don't forget to review! xD_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: A sudden change of plans.<strong>

_It was a silent night. How long has it been since I last visited Mom? As I thought of what to say to her when I visit her grave the next day, I stared into the starry sky. It was beautiful. There was hardly any cloud in the sky. The wind made the place more enjoyable. I could only hear the tall grass rustling with the winds. I raised my hands to try and touch the sky but then, stab! I was hit by something on my neck. I removed it and it was a dart of tranquilizer. I fell on my knees as shadows surrounded me._

"_I can't believe you made me search high and low for you Lucy!" I heard a voice speaking to me as someone slapped me hard._

_I fell to the ground. I was blindfolded. I could not see anyone. My mouth was stuffed with cloth and was tied up too. I was brutally punched and kicked. In other words, I was tortured. As my blindfold loosened up from the movements, I could see everything. My father, his eyes was red and his hair was messed up. As I lay on the ground hopelessly, he laughed and tormented me._

"_Do you know who killed you mother?" He smirked, "It was me!"_

"_She was so keen in protecting you that she gave away her only protection to you." He said, as he pointed to my Celestial Spirit Keys._

_I looked at my keys and then back to him. My heart was burning with anger and hate. I could feel my adrenaline running through my veins. And then, before I got knocked out by someone, I remembered seeing someone with pink hair fighting Father._

_I woke up seated in the middle of some circle. Father stood outside the circle but in front of me. He was crying. Surrounding the circle was my father's subordinates. They were preparing for some kind of spell._

"_Forgive me Lucy." Father solemnly said, "I didn't know what I was doing, I'm sorry."_

_I could see he was in pain. I could feel his pain. It was genuine. His eyes were back to normal. It wasn't red like before. Was he controlled by someone else?_

"_Dad, what happened?" I shouted._

"_I'm sorry Lucy." He murmured, "I failed as your Father to protect you. Please forgive me."_

"_Dad, I don't understand!" I stood up._

"_Lucy, do not move!" He shouted as he placed his hands on the circle._

_The circle started to light up. I was surrounded my magical energy. I floated in the circle._

"_Forgive me Lucy!" My father cried out, "I'll erase your memories of pain, happiness, everything!"_

"_Forgive me Lucy.."_

I woke up, gasping for air. I looked around me and I was in my room. I held my head with my sweating hands. I checked the time on my digital clock. It was 8 am and, I was late for school. Beside the clock, there was a note. It was from Natsu and Happy. It said…

"Once you wake up, drink the hot choco and the bun on the dining table in the kitchen. After that, come to school. I'll be waiting in the lounge. –Natsu"

I went down to the kitchen and saw the hot choco and the bun. I ate them and dressed up. Before I left home for Fairy Tail, I grabbed my keys and my whip. I think I need to train myself in becoming a Celestial Mage again. Hopefully, by training in Fairy Tail, it would help me regain my powers. I have yet to find out about my past, myself. The memories weren't enough to satisfy my heart. I need to find out more.

* * *

><p>AN: And so, the adventure continues! I revealed some of Lucy's Background. I still have more up my sleeves. I ain't gonna show them pretty soon. The story is getting more serious, so expect the unexpected in the next chapter! Imma raise your eyebrows again(hopefully~ xP) don't forget to review! Stay tuned!


	8. Chapter 8: Master Makarov

_A/N: Well, well, what do we have here~ We have another update! *YEY!* I don't have much to say about this chapter, so please enjoy~ Thanks for reading this story and don't forget to review! (V)(^.^)(V)_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8: Master Makarov<strong>

I have to play along with my Father's act. I know something is not right. At the same time, I need to watch my back. While heading to Fairy Tail, Happy greeted me along the way. He told me that Natsu is very worried about me. He was restless and gets easily pissed, not your ordinary Natsu. Happy is sure that something is bothering him and I think I know why.

"Come on Happy," I said, preparing to run, "Let's go to Natsu!"

Happy carried me and we're off to the guild by air! I can get used to flying. I mean seriously, how often do you get to fly on a small blue cat with wings? Anyway, we almost had a crash landing and then, as I looked up, Natsu was standing near the gate. He has a forlorn look on his face. Definitely, not your typical Natsu.

"Hey, Pinky!" I called him.

"I'm sorry Luce," He replied, "I told the guild about yesterday night."

"What?" I said.

"The guild needs to know." He immediately answered back, "I'm sorry I acted harshly on you last night."

"I understand," I reassured, "I didn't really know much until then."

"I have informed the old man about this, by the way." He added.

"By old man, you mean, Master Makarov?" I confirmed.

"Yep, old man." He replied.

"So," I sighed, "am I going to be in big trouble?"

"I don't know." He replied, "Let's go. We'll talk in the lounge."

That's it, I'm going to get it. Argh, how did Natsu get into the house anyway? But then, if he didn't confront me, I would not have re-gained my memories. As we entered the lounge, the once noisy and lively lounge, was silent and all eyes were on me. I could feel dark aura surrounding me. It was choking. I tried to ignore it.

"Welcome back Lucy," Mirajane greeted me with a smile, "I hope you had a great time in the guild yesterday."

I nodded my head instead of giving her a verbal reply. I knew it. I don't belong here. I am better off alone. Natsu invited me to sit with him in his usual table. I sat down without saying a word. It looks like everyone was in the lounge, waiting for me to say something, anything. And then, there was this gigantic shadow. It appeared at the back of the lounge. His eyes were filled with fury and rage. It was the most intimidating thing I have ever seen in my life.

"Which one of you is Lucy Lightheart?" it spoke.

Everyone looked at me.

"Shit," I thought, "I'm going be in serious trouble!"

The gigantic thing walked towards me. Each step it took was like thunder. The ground shook like as if there was an earthquake. I must admit, my legs were shaking like never before. As it stood in front of me, I looked at it.

"Lucy Lightheart," It said.

I thought I was going to pee on my skirt, I swear! The shadow raised its hand and the gigantic thing shrunk slowly.

"Welcome to Fairy Tail!"

It was Master Makarov! His hands were stretched out to shake mine. I didn't know what was going on but when I shook his hands…

"Everyone!" he shouted, "Let us officially welcome Lucy into Fairy Tail!"

With that, everyone returned to their lively selves. All of them gathered around the table and asked me questions. Mira whipped up an icy cold drink which was the best, I have ever drunk! It was all free and easy. Natsu returned to his normal chirpy self. I was re-introduced to the entire guild. I learnt more about their facilities and, I get to show off a bit of my skills as a Celestial Spirit Mage. After all that, the crowd had died down. I went around the guild to find Master Makarov. And when I thought I could never find him, there he was, sitting on a fence.

"Master Makarov," I said, as I approached him. "Why didn't you punish me?"

"I know that you lied to us, Lucy Heartfilia. I know who you are." He replied.

"How do you know my name?" I asked.

"You can't lie to me you know." He gave a gentle look at me. "I know who are and what you have gone through. I know your father changed your name to protect you."

"How do you know my father?" I asked, giving him the confused tone.

"Your father used to work with the council." He said, "He was a good man until, something happened."

"What happened?" I pressured him.

"That, you have to find out yourself." He replied, jumping down the fence and making his way back into Fairy Tail.

"I'm pretty sure Natsu is very keen in asking you to be a part of his team." He said as he waved to me, "He wanted to tell you this but; he couldn't find the strength to ask you."

As he strolls off, I stood there, rooted to the ground. It looks like I do not have any other choice. I saw happy flying around the building. I called him and said, "Tell Natsu that I'll be glad to join his team. We'll be heading out immediately once he has chosen one." And with that, Happy flew off to find Natsu. I held my Keys and looked at them. Well, Lucy, it looks like we have some missions to do.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Master Makarov knows about Lucy's secret.. not only that! Her past too! What has the future have in store for Lucy? Saty tuned to find out! Don't forget to review peeps! xD_


	9. Chapter 9: The stars

_A/N: Hey,Hey,HEY! Another update! Ya feeling happy? xD Well, I am~! School is coming back in a few days.. and I may not be able to update the story A.S.A.P. :( Hopefully, this chapter might add some spice into the story! Enjoy~ Don't forget the review peeps! Any ideas on what might happen next in the chapter? xD heheh~ Anyway, hope you guys and galz would love this chapter!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9: The stars<strong>

Missions after missions, injuries obtained one after another and not to forget, buildings crushed and towns destroyed to almost nothing, a Fairy Tail specialty. Natsu and I have been traveling all around Fiore completing missions both hard and easy. Grey Fullbuster and Erza Scarlet joined our team months later after my first mission in Fairy Tail, making us the strongest team in Fairy Tail. Together, we faced tougher challenges. Speaking of the team, I have never seen Natsu use his Dragon Slayer magic to its fullest potential. I remembered Erza telling me that when Natsu is serious, he has the potential to surpass her faster than a blink of an eye. Erza is an S-Class mage. It's hard to believe what she said about Natsu.

Natsu and I have grown much closer than before. Somehow, I have accepted the fact that he was able to penetrate the world's most secure house, which is the house that I'm living in. He would not tell me how he does it, which obviously annoys me to no end. Recently, I have not gained leads from the missions, other than re-learning to control my magic powers. It was something which I can't take off my mind. Why would no one tell me the story behind the day I lost my memories? I tried to contact Father but he would not pick up the phone. Most probably, he does not want to talk to me because of that argument we had some time ago.

I wonder If Master Makarov told Father that I have regained my memories. Could that be one of the million reasons why he is not picking the phone? Maybe, it is possible. I have not approach Master Makarov about this conclusion and I'm not willing to ask him. He would probably not give me any answers. I guess he doesn't want to be involved in my family's matters. It would probably end up like that horrible past I had.

I was sitting in the lounge, having a good chat with Mirajane. I practically did nothing but slack in the lounge for the entire day. I was extremely exhausted from all the missions I have done with Natsu and the gang.

"I haven't seen Natsu lately." Mirajane said to me, "Did the both of you happen to have a fight?"

"Huh, fight?" I exclaimed, "Why would I want to fight with Natsu? He is my NAKAMA!"

"Oh, so the both of you are not together yet?" Mirajane asked, her right hand cupping her chin.

"Say what?" I exclaimed, starting to blush. "I seriously have no interest in that pink-haired hot head!

I stormed out of the lounge. Goodness, of all people I would be paired up with, I was paired up with Pinky! Argh, the thought of it make me furious! And speaking of the devil, here he is, Pinky boy.

"Hey, Lucy!" He smiled to me, as he waved his hand, expecting a high five.

I ignored him and stormed away to somewhere no one could see me, not even Happy, who likes to fly around city. Gosh, I could tell that if anyone looks at my face, they wouldn't think twice about what's going on. It was obvious! I was blushing. I never thought of Natsu being more than Nakama. It just wasn't right. I must admit, he is kind, loyal, a jerk and even an idiot sometimes. He knows when to be serious and when not to be. Wait, this is wrong! I shouldn't be thinking about this! I should be finding something, or anything, linked to my past. Argh, but I can't think with this light and fluffy feeling inside of me.

Yes, you heard me, Light and Fluffy. I swear no words came into my mind other than "Light and Fluffy". I am not going to give myself in to these feelings. Not until, I get what I want, that is the truth behind my past.

It was already night time before I knew it. The stars shone brightly in the night sky. I wandered out of town and into the huge plains. I found a lone tree, far away from the other trees. I sat underneath its curtain like leaves. It was silent. I could hear the sound of my heart beating and the rustling of the tall grass surrounding the tree and me. I could finally think out loud.

The stars were shining brightly, just like the stars I've seen before I was captured by Father. I raised my hands to touch the sky and then, again. It struck me lightning. The memories came flooding in.

"_Take the keys Lucy, and don't look back! Run away as far as you can! Don't let him reach you!" Layla Heartfilia ordered Gemini "Say this to Lucy. If she doesn't listen, make her!" _

_The Celestial Spirit hesitated to leave its master but, with a glance into Layla's eyes, Gemini took the Keys and fled away from the scene to Lucy. _

_Layla looked back to her husband. His hands looked as if it was dipped in a pool of blood. Layla felt a sharp sting in her heart. It was the most painful thing she has ever done. She loved her husband as much as she loved her daughter, Lucy. She knew that something was controlling her husband. It pained her to know that she was going to die in the hands of her husband. She closed her eyes and then looked at her husband. Tear fell on his cheeks. _

"_I forgive you, babe." Layla sweetly whispered to her husband._

_With that, Layla Heartfilia died from a brutal death._

* * *

><p><em>AN: Speaking through the stars, the final moments of Layla Heartfilia have been revealed to Lucy! What will Lucy do now? Find out in the next chapter! Chapter 10: Lucy's mission. _

_**Don't forget to review! xD_


	10. Chapter 10: Lucy's Mission

**A/N: Goodness! Thinking of what to write in this chapter nearly killed me! xP Joke~ It was one hard chapter cuz Lucy finally has a mission to do! I will not tell you here~ so read the chapter! heheh~ Thanks for reading this FF! I feel motivated to make this story better when I saw the reviews! I will do my best! I hope you'll enjoy this chapter even though its kind of short. xP**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10: Lucy's Mission<strong>

As my mother's final moments were revealed to me before my very eyes, my body remained still, motionless. I couldn't do anything other than to cry for them. They have suffered more than I could imagine. At least I know that it wasn't my Father's fault that he killed mother. The scene of my mother's death was gruesome. It was more horrible than the ones you get to see in the movies. The next thing I knew, I was kneeling down, my head facing the sky. Tears fell down my cheeks. I opened my eyes and the stars continued to shine.

"Lucy, are you alright?" It was Loke, he forced his way into the human world from the spirit world, and he looked concerned.

"I'm fine, Loke. I just saw my mother's final moments." I replied.

"I'm sorry I wasn't able to protect her. I should have saved her while I still could." He gritted his teeth.

"No," I wiped my tears, "you shouldn't be sorry. Mother wanted you to take care of me. It was her wish and I thank you for fulfilling it."

"I'm glad to hear that Lucy." He said.

As he said that, he returned to the Spirit World. I stood up and I glanced back to the stars.

"Thank you Mom. Thank you for everything you have done for me." I said out loud.

After saying that, I felt a gentle breeze touch my skin. It carried the scent of my mother. I knew it was her. I turned around and made my way back to Magnolia. My mission now is to find the person who controlled my father, the one who caused my family to live in so much pain and secrecy. That person will pay and I'm not joking about this. Forget about going back home to Father, this is more important. I know the person is still alive. Something in the memories revealed to me says it all. I will believe in it.

When I arrive back in Fairy Tail, I received the shock attack from Natsu.

"Hey," Natsu asked. "Is there something wrong? Why'd you ignore me just now?"

I shook my head and replied, "It was nothing. I was just thinking of something."

"Did you actually believe the rumor Mira told you about us?" He said.

"Oh, you mean that one?" I replied with an annoyed tone, "It's not true right? Why should I care? Honestly, I don't really like you."

"I see." He scratched his head, "I'm sorry. I guess I'll talk to you tomorrow. You seem to be fuming today. Talk to you tomorrow, Luce."

As he walked away from me, I felt kind of bad. He was trying his best to have a good conversation with me and I pushed him away. When I turned around to call him, he was already gone. I sighed and walked towards Mirajane. Mira gave me a nice cool drink.

"You seem to be kind of hot headed today." Mira questioned me.

"Yeah, I have gone through a lot since the week started." I replied.

"Sorry for adding to your problems." She said.

"Nah, it's okay. Thanks for telling me about it anyway." I replied.

"You'll get over those problems." She reassured me, "I know you can!"

"Thanks Mira," I said to her as I passed her the empty glass, "Thanks for your encouragement."

I walked towards the missions' board and looked at the missions up for grabs. I happen to notice a certain mission. It was a very small piece of paper stuck to the board. I brought my head closer to the board to get a good look at it. What I read opened my eyes.

"Destroy the Devil's Mansion. Reward: 2000000 Jewels."

Devil's Mansion sounded very familiar. Without any hesitation, I'm going to take this mission on! I had the feeling that I might gain something out of this mission. I can't guarantee if this hunch is 100% positive but, it's better than nothing. Devil's Mansion, wait for me!

* * *

><p>AN: Is Lucy really going to the Devil's Mansion? What secrets will she unveil there? Next Chapter.. Chapter 11: The road to Devil's Mansion


	11. Chapter 11: The road to Devil's Mansion

_A/N: Here I go again! Another Chapter! Hopefully, this would satisfy your NaLu needs~ I'm starting to believe that writing FFs can improve your english! Bwa-hahaah~ Next update, will be a surprise! Watch out for it!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11: The Road To Devil's Mansion!<strong>

The next day, after taking up the mission to destroy Devil's Mansion, I was waiting for Natsu and Happy just outside of Magnolia. Gray and Erza are out on a separate mission. I took out my research documents on Devil's mansion and studied the map to get there. I can tell you, its no wonder why they called it the Devil's mansion. There is no safe route towards it. Each route there is as equally dangerous as the others. Getting there wouldn't be easy. Good thing Loke offered to carry my belongings but, he had to bring it to the Spirit World.

"Hey, Lucy!" It was Natsu, his bag was huge! It looked as if he was going to be away for years!

"Hey Natsu," I smiled, "are you ready?" I smiled.

"I'm always ready Luce! Happy is flying in the sky. He would be following us from up there." He replied.

"Okay, cool," I replied, "Shall we get going?"

"Yeah, here we go Devil's Mansion!" Natsu roared in excitement.

Its a sad thing that Natsu has Motion sickness. Well, hopefully, this body of mine would be able to travel that far. It has been a while since I last took a hike. Natsu was however, full of energy. We engaged in a couple of conversations along the way. There was some awkward silence when we have nothing to talk about. It really felt weird when we're not talking. After hours of walking through towns as barren lands, we finally took a break. Natsu fired some of his fire up into the sky to send a signal to Happy that we're taking a break. Happy met up with us minutes later.

"Lucy, do you need anything?" Loke said, as he forced his way into the Human World with my bag.

"Yeah, I need my water bottle." I replied feeling drained.

He took my water bottle from my bag and then passed it to me. I thanked him as he returned back to the Spirit World. Natsu sat quietly about a meter away from me. His eyes refused to meet mine. I wonder what happened. He seemed to be kind of pissed about something. I couldn't help but ask.

"What's up Natsu? Is there something on your mind?" I asked.

"Uhm, are you-" He paused, "Are you dating Loke?"

"Dating?" I exclaimed. "Loke's a Celestial Spirit! He is my friend and nothing more than that!"

"I see," He said, "That's good to know."

"Why'd you ask?" I asked him.

"No, its nothing, I was just thinking." He replied.

I passed him a pack of power bar as I ate mine. He gave me back and asked me to burn it. I did as he told me to. I burned the power bar and he ate both the fire and the bar. It still amazes me to no end that he could easily consume fire. I guess its part of his Dragon-Slayer abilities. Natsu stood up and waved to me giving me a sign that he is going out to collect fire wood and maybe catch a fish in the river near by. I summoned Loke and Taurus to help me build up the tent. It didn't take more than 15 minutes to build up the tent. Loke and Taurus even brought along with then a wooden bed from the Spirit World to protect us from insect crawling on the ground at night. Yes, I said us, Natsu and me. Don't think anything funny alright? We're just comrades, friends and nothing more than that.

It was already night time by the time when Natsu returned with the firewood and Happy was carrying the fish. I prepared the fish together with Happy and Virgo while Natsu went somewhere further away from us to do some "Thinking". I wonder what it is though. He has been blushing quite a lot recently. Wait, does he like me? That pink-haired hot head has feelings for me? I can't imagine it! It just sounds and looks right!

"Is there something one your mind, Princess?" Virgo asked as she stared into my eyes.

"Its nothing Virgo, I am just feeling a little tired." I lied.

Calm down my maiden heart! I shouldn't be thinking about this "Light and Fluffy" feeling. Come on Lucy! Concentrate on the mission! I managed to calm myself down after a while. Happy called Natsu so that we could cook our dinner. As Natsu made his way towards the fire, our eyes made contact. The blushed and he looked at the firewood instantly.

"I'm going to light the wood up." He warned, "Stand back!"

He took a deep breathe and then, breathe out fire. The firewood instantly burned and then we immediately sat down to cook our meal. Natsu couldn't eat his own fire so he had no choice but to cook the fish and eat it without any fire. We spent the next few hours discussing about tomorrow's journey. It was going to be another 10 hours from where we are to the Devil's Mansion. Tomorrow, we have to go through a forest made of thorns and roses. I bet it is not as easy to go through it although the name of the place sounds "cute".

Again, it was another cloudless night. The star shone brightly as they did before. A cool breeze blew across the plain. It was a perfect night to get some rest. As I lay on the bed, Natsu continued to watch the fire. Happy slept on a tree branch above the tent. I could only hear the wind blowing in the silence. I forgot to bring my sleeping bag with me. I completely forgot! I looked at Natsu, thinking if I should borrow his, if he even has one.

"Hey, what's up?" He said to me, probably he sensed my stare.

"Do you have a sleeping bag?" I asked.

"No, I don't. I'm hot all the time, remember?" He laughed.

"Right, okay, I'm going to sleep now." I replied.

"Hey, want me to lie down beside you?" Natsu said as he stood up from his spot.

I was caught by surprise. He, sleep with me, on this bed, under the tent?

"No way!" I shouted at him.

He continued to make his way to the tent.

"I won't do anything bad to you. I'm just giving you a suggestion but, " he paused. "I'm still sleeping on the bed. You can't expect me to sleep on the ground do ya?"

"Fine." I barked, giving him the evil eye, "Try anything funny and will not think twice on sending you to hell."

He chuckled and nodded his head. He lay on the opposite side of the bed facing the wall of the tent. Soon, he slept. I was surprise that he doesn't snore like what most guys do. And speaking of sleep, why am I still awake? Ok, I admit it. It was freezing! I do not have a sleeping bag, I forgot to bring my jacket. Although Natsu's body was giving off some heat, it wasn't warm enough for me to sleep. I was really sleepy but, I couldn't sleep in this freezing temperature.

Slowly, I made my way to Natsu's arms. I must say, it was warm. I looked at his face to watch out for any signs of his eyes watching me. Luckily, he wasn't. His eyes were completely shut. I put his arms around me as I rest my head on his arm, I felt his breathe on my hair. It was very warm. Just when I was about to set sail to Lalaland, Natsu turned over and held me in his arms. It wasn't long before I feel into a deep sleep. I hope he wasn't doing this on purpose. If I woke up in the morning knowing that he did, I will definitely send his to hell!

* * *

><p><em>AN: A sudden developement! Can this relationship lead to something more? What is Natsu thinking about? Find out in the next update! ... Chapter 12: I will find you!_


	12. Chapter 12: I will find you!

_A/N: Yo-hohoo! Shall I surprise you yet again? Presenting Chapter 12: (Natsu's P.O.V) I will find you! This chapter follows up the previous chapter(Chap 11). and now.. Chapter 12! enjoy! Dont forget to review! xD_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12: (Natsu) I will find you!<strong>

To be truthful, I had a really pleasant sleep. Somehow, somewhere in my sleep I caught the scent of Lucy. It was nice, very feminine. It was attracting my senses. I moved to a position to where I could catch more of it. Her scent is like a drug. It's very hard to try to not get a sniff of her. Okay, I must sound very weird saying this. From my dream, I can only remember that I was hugging Lucy in my arms. It felt real. Anyway, I will give a thumbs up for this dream. I am not a playboy. I repeat, I am not a playboy. I just happened to dream of Lucy. It was already morning and the sun was saying hello to me from the horizon. The first thing that came to my mind was to look for Lucy. I was still in a semi-dreamland state and Happy, flew down from the sky. He looked really worried.

"Natsu! Lucy's gone! A shadow took her away!" Happy said frantically.

"What? Are you sure?" I asked him.

"Aye! She ain't anywhere near here!" Happy looked even more frantic.

I sniffed around and I couldn't catch her scent. The only scent I caught was the scent of Happy, mine and a dragon's. As I caught the scent of a dragon, I immediately switched to alert mode. A dragon? This cannot be! I remembered Igneel left me without saying a word on 7th July X777! I need to find out. I looked on Lucy's side of the bed and what I saw made me furious! Lucy's Keys were on top of a note. I picked up Lucy's Keys and the note, was covered with the scent of the dragon's. The note said…

"I took your precious Hime-sama Fire Dragon! If you want her back, I'll be waiting for you in the Devil's Mansion. I have unfinished business with you! This time, I'll make sure you'll never see the light of day!"

I was furious! Adrenaline started pumping in veins. That's right, I'm getting fired up! How dare this dragon take my "Hime-sama". I shall repeat it again, MY HIME-SAMA! I will crush the bones of this dragon. I will burn him alive! Just as I thought of that, a large amount of fire energy surrounded my body. Happy kept his distance. My heart was burning. I was full of rage.

"Happy, let's go. We do not have time to rest!" I ordered.

"Aye!" Happy replied, sensing my seriousness.

Happy took the Lucy's keys and we made our way to Devil's Mansion. Happy took the Map as I might burn it in my current state. We were on our last obstacle to the Devil's Mansion. I gave out a loud roar and surrounded myself with fire. I dashed into the Forest of thorns and Roses. As I made my way through it, I burned the thorns and roses. They regenerate fast. Happy had to stay close to my flame in order for him not to get separated. As made my was, the only thing on my mind was Lucy. When happy and I finally reached the outskirts of the Devil's Mansion. I froze.

_"Let me get him!" I shouted as I gave someone a fire punch._

_I saw it. I was here before. I saw the slightly younger me was fighting with someone. Suddenly, the scent and the words on the note came to my mind. I remembered._

_"Bwa-hahaha! Fire dragon! You can't defeat me!" shouted the metal dragon, as he dodged my attack._

_I roared out loud as I was going to hit him. It was a fierce battle. A battle where I noticed a blonde hair girl, knocked out on the ground. She was bloody all over. I saw her from the corner of my eyes and then, the familiar sweet scent of Lucy's. The girl I saved together with the old man was Lucy! It was no wonder she looked familiar. It was as if I met her sometime ago. I was a part of her memories! Why don't I remember this before? Something is wrong. After this mission, I am going to confront the old man._

I was back into reality. I shook my head to bring myself back into saving Lucy. I went back to dragon mode stormed my way into the Mansion. It was dark inside. Hardly any sunlight penetrates the thick walls of the mansion. I let out a fireball on my hand to help me see. I was surprised. The mansion was covered with metal. The last time I remembered, it was full of chains and paintings of demons and old wooden furniture.

As I continued to walk forward, the scent of the metal dragon and Lucy become stronger. I made my fire bigger so that I could see more ad then, shock-and-awe. Lucy was chained up, hanging on the wall. She was bruised and messed up. I saw her blood falling down her face. It only made my anger worse. Before I could make a move,

"Hey there Fire Dragon," A voice behind me said. "Looks like you took up my challenge. Let's have some fun okay?"

I felt a thin piece of metal touching my neck. It was sharp and, it was cold. I tilted my head to the direction of the voice. I glared at the metal dragon. The emotions I felt within me was ever ready to burst out. I clenched my fists.

"What you did to Lucy is unforgivable. I will not let this go, Gajeel. I will defeat you again, Gajeel Redfox!" I angrily growled at the Metal Dragon Slayer.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Gajeel Redfox enters the stage! Metal Dragons Slayer against Fire Dragon Slayer! An explosive fight awaits! Will Natsu be able to save Lucy or will he be defeated by Gajeel? Find out in the next chapter... Chapter 13: Fight of the Dragons! ... Don't forget to review!_


	13. Chapter 13: Fight of the dragons!

_**A/N: Another update! And the long update was because I have school. Well, I finished this chapter. hope you guys would love it! more secrets to be unfolded! Stay Tuned!**_

* * *

><p><strong>lChapter 13: (Natsu) Fight Of The Dragons<strong>

The metal dragon pushed me forward as hard as he could. He wanted space for me to attack. I fell on the ground, hard. It was dark and I could only rely on my sense of smell and the light created with my fire attacks. The only thing I could see was Gajeel's glowing red eyes. It was the same eyes I've seen from before. It felt strange as it doesn't seemed natural. From what I've heard, the rumored Gajeel Redfox has eyes as black as the darkest night. The Gajeel I'm facing now has red glowing eyes filled with hatred. I find it odd. Could it be that he is being controlled? I may not know now but, I'll soon find out.

"Hey fire dragon, do you wanna start first? I want to start a fight with a 'grand' opening." Gajeel taunted.

"You better watch your mouth Gajeel! You'll only fuel my anger!" I growled.

Gajeel laughed hard, and his voice echoed everywhere. I couldn't pin point where he is. I frantically looked around where I stand, trying my best not to get distracted by the echo of his laugh. As I was about to dodge Gajeel metal fists, he was fast, and I ended up flying to a wall. Direct hit, he has good eye sight even in the dark. Damn, if only the echoes would stop. Gajeel's scent was everywhere too. I could no longer depend on my sense of smell. I have to concentrate. Think Natsu, think!

"What's wrong Natsu?" Gajeel laughed, "Can't keep up with me?"

I kept silent. I stomped my feet onto the metal floor. I listened to the movements around me as I felt the vibrations made by the stomp. I could sense where Happy should be, he is beside Lucy. Good to know that. I continued to concentrate and then, jackpot! I found Gajeel. He was running towards me. In a blink of an eye, I turned my body around and gave Gajeel a good hard punch on the stomach.

"Grahh!" Gajeel shouted.

I didn't stop my attacks. One after another, punch after punch, kick after kicks, I gave him a piece of my power. I burst into flames and gave Gajeel my final attack. Boom, He flung onto the metal wall. My final attack caused the candles on the walls to light up. I looked back at Gajeel and his eyes were black. Something is wrong. I could feel it. Suddenly, I felt another rush of memories reappear before my eyes.

"_Hey Natsu, am I still your brother?" it was Gajeel, as he laid on the floor, looking at the younger me._

"_You'll always be, Gajeel Nii-chan. You should have told me that Wendy was being held hostage. I could have understood the entire situation!" I cried. _

"_I'm sorry, Natsu." Gajeel cried softly, "I have failed to protect the both of you. If only I knew they were going to take Wendy away."_

"_Nii-chan, Wendy's gone. Please don't leave me when you recover, please." _

"_It's a promise, Natsu." _

_After recovering from the battle, Gajeel was never to be found. My memories were erased and, lived my life without remembering my younger sister, Wendy._

"Natsu!" Gajeel shouted as he pushed me to the ground. I was back to reality.

His eyes were glowing red again. I couldn't think straight. My brother, Gajeel Redfox, a metal dragon slayer is fighting me to the death. I can't seem to understand the entire situation now. Everything is messed up!

"Nii-chan can you hear me?" I shouted desperately praying that the visions are real.

"Brother?" His eyes reverted back to black as he stopped himself from any further movement.

He pushed himself backwards and stood up, shaking himself. He hit himself against the wall. Shouting and growling. It seemed as if he was going crazy! His eyes kept on reverting from red to black. Until, he fell on the ground. He lay on the ground, almost lifeless. As I watched him slowly stood up, his face was close to expressionless and when he opened his eyes, his left eye was red and the other, black. I wasted no time. I have to knock him out as soon as possible. I charged towards him and… _Karyū no Tekken_(Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!) He flung towards a wall and the wall broke open.

The bright light coming from the hole on the wall made everything in the mansion clear. Well, at least clear enough for me to see that Lucy was alright and, Happy was taking care of her. As for Gajeel, I think he got knocked out. I could hear his heart beat beating. He is still alive. I made sure that my attack was only powerful enough for a K.O. I gave orders to Happy and sent them back to Fairy Tail. As for me and my business with my brother, I'll have to do something about it. I have thousands of questions to ask him. It's time to do some interrogation.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Natsu and Gajeel are SIBLINGS? What is Natsu going to do with Gajeel? What about Lucy? What is her next move? Find out next chapter... Chapter 14: "Answers that don't answer."**_


	14. Chapter 14: Answers That Do Not Answer

_**A/N: Woah! Is this for real? Another update? OMG! Heehehehe~ Well, i have been busy with school lately and figuring out how to write the next chapter was hard. Anyway, hopefully i'll be able to update this story A.S.A.P! Enjoy the chapter and don't forget to review!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14: Answers that don't answer<strong>

_Lucy was chained up and hanging on the wall. Her body was beaten up and bruised. She opened up her eyes and glared at the Metal Dragon Slayer._

"_What do you want from me?" Lucy growled._

"_What I want from you?" The Metal Dragon Slayer replied, "I want nothing more than your power."_

"_My power?" She questioned, "What do you mean by my power?"_

"_Don't act dumb Celestial Spirit Mage! You know what I'm talking about!" He roared._

"_I seriously don't know what on this living earth you are talking about!" she shouted._

_He punched her in the stomach and she coughed out blood. Pain filled her mind and yet she fights it back. She clenched her teeth, hoping that the physical pain in her body would subside._

"_Who are you, really? I can tell that the Gajeel Redfox standing in front of me is not him. Someone is controlling him." Lucy snarled._

_Gajeel laughed and grabbed Lucy's face, "You're really smart girl. You could tell that I'm controlling the gallant metal dragon slayer, Gajeel Redfox! Tell me how you figured that out and I'll tell you what you want to know."_

"_Since you wanted to get me, then you should already know who I am! I am one of the best Celestial Mage of Fiore! I am Lucy Heartfilia! Celestial Mages have the power to sense one's soul and I know you're not Gajeel." Lucy growled._

"_I shall keep to my word," He said, "I am.."_

It was not a dream. It was all real. I woke up lying on a bed. I was back in Fairy Tail, almost covered up by bandages. Sitting up was as hard as picking up a grain of rice with chopsticks. My head hurts from all the punishments it has received as well as my body. I stood up from the bed and tried to stretch. It was painful. It felt like it has been a week. As I was about to open the door, Erza was there.

"Hey," she said, "how are you?"

"I'm fine," I replied" where's Natsu?"

"He has not returned. Happy brought you back to Fairy Tail but he went out immediately to find Natsu."

"I have to find him too." I said as I moved pass Erza.

Erza grabbed my arm and pulled me back. Okay, does she want to rest a little bit more? I know I cannot. I must move on and fight on. I walked pass her again but she pulled me back in again. Frustrated, I glared at her.

"What is your problem?" I growled.

"I'm sorry. I can't let you continue with this ridiculous quest of yours! I don't want to see you hurt anymore." Erza growled louder than me.

I forced my way through her and although I managed to get away from her strong grasp, Gray froze my legs. I retaliated by summoning Taurus. Taurus smashed the ice and carried me.

"I can't stay here. I have better things to do. Leave me alone!" As I shouted, Taurus smashed the walls of the guild out of the way for us to escape.

I summoned Loki to keep them busy while Taurus and I tried to escape the guild. I know that Loki was not strong enough to fight the both of them so I summoned Gemini to assist him. Gemini transformed into Loki and then, all hell broke loose. I looked away to concentrate on the escape and just when we broke the last wall out of the guild, Erza stood outside, barely scratched. Loki and Gemini was pinned under her. She was surrounded by weapons, and so was I.

"Do not make me do this to you Lucy." Erza shouted at me.

I summoned Caprico and then, another fierce battle erupted. Caprico managed to keep Erza busy, setting Loki and Gemini free. It was a fierce battle. Sparks flew everywhere. I watched and waited for my turn to fight. I wanted that one opening for my attack on Erza and then, I felt a sharp pain coming from my back. It was Gray. He stabbed me with an ice sword.

"Don't worry." He said. "I did not hit any of your vital organs.. We're sorry."

"Why are you doing this?" I asked.

"You are important to us Lucy. You are like a family to us. We don't want to see you hurt again" He replied.

Loki, Caprico, Taurus and Gemini stoned. They froze on the spot. They knew that they have failed to protect me. As they showed their opponent that they were open, Erza took the opportunity and sent them back to the Spirit World with a swipe of her sword. I watch in despair. As their comrade, I have failed to help them. How pathetic.

I was about to lose my consciousness. My head felt heavy and my body, brittle. I was no match for Erza and Gray. At this rate, my mission to find out the truth would slow down. Why must things turn out this way? Why must I be the one who is chased after? I cannot take it anymore. I broke the ice sword with my fist. I gave a K.O punch to Gray and pulled out the blade of the sword which was still in my body. I was desperate. I really needed to get out of here. I charged at Erza although I know I can never defeat her. She prepared herself. I summoned the trio Loki, Taurus and Caprico as I charged.

Axe to axe and fist to fist, we fought. It was fierce. I was desperate and I did not want anyone to get involved in my problems. I just wanted everyone to be safe. The trio and I were trashed but, we never gave up. My body was slowly weakening from the stab it has received from Gray. Loki, Taurus and Caprico were busted too. It would not be long before I would collapse. Erza was going to give her final blow on us and before she could do that, a roar as loud as a dragon's was heard.

"Stop the fight at once!" Makarov roared.

Erza turned around and it was Natsu and his brother Gajeel. Makarov was beside them.

"I never gave you orders to do this to Lucy!" Makarov roared angrily.

"But I-"

"I understand Erza. As her senior, you don't want to see her hurt but, what you are doing is hurting her more." Makarov calmly said. "She has an important mission. She knows she has to do it. Lets us give her support."

"Lucy!" Natsu cried out as he glomped me. "I'm so glad we made it just in time to save you."

"Argh, Natsu!" I cried out, my body was still in pain. "You're hugging me too tightly!"

I pushed Natsu away from me, making him fall on the ground.

"Everyone, listen up." I shouted angrily. "From now on, I am no longer a part of Fairy Tail!"

They were shocked from the announcement. I did not want to say it, but it slipped out of my mouth. I did thought about quitting Fairy Tail but I never wanted to officially announce it. Thanks a lot Big mouth Of Mine.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: Lucy is going to quit Fairy Tail? What about Natsu? How will he react to this! find out in the next chapter... Chapter 15: Never Let You Go! Stay tuned! and don't forget to review! _**

**_-Akaenji_**


	15. Chapter 15: Never let you go!

_**A/N: Hey, welcome back! I know it has been a really long time since my last update. I apologize. I have school to worry about. Anyway, i fast forwarded some parts of this chapter. I hope chapter this would entertain you! I hope you'll enjoy this chapter! Please review this chapter too! :D and now, "Never let you go!"...**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15: Never Let You Go!<strong>

That is right. I am leaving Fairy Tail. I'm being a bitch, I know. I cannot afford to bring the guild into my problems. As much as I do not want to leave the guild, I have to. As I turn my back and walked away, the silence behind me became louder. I held back my tears and swallowed every last bit of pain in me. This is it. Farewell Fairy Tail.

"Hold it right there Lucy!" Someone shouted.

I looked back and it was Natsu. His face covered by his pink hair. I could not see his eyes. From where I was standing, I could see blood trickling down his lips. He bit himself on his lips. Makarov and the others looked at Natsu and then, Natsu knelt down on the ground. It shocked everyone.

"Natsu!" Gajeel shouted, as he rushed towards his younger brother.

"Don't come near me Nii-chan!" Natsu glared.

Gajeel took a step back. Gajeel tried to say something but he looked away with his fists clenched.

"I will not change my mind Natsu." I said to him.

"Then, I will wait here until you return. I will never let you go!" Natsu announced.

"Brother! Don't be stupid!" Gajeel argued.

"I am serious. A family is not a family when one of us is missing. You can't deny yourself of your own family! We are Fairy Tail!" Natsu cried out.

"I'm sorry Natsu." I replied as no other words would leave my mouth.

I was about to turn away when Natsu raised his fists and punched through the asphalt floor. He did this to both of his arms and legs.

"Like I said Lucy, I will not leave this spot until you return to Fairy Tail." Natsu growled.

I know Natsu like the back of my hand. That stubborn, hot-headed, pinked haired dragon slayer, Natsu Dragneel, he is what he says. He will not take back his promise. I know what I have to do. They may not like it but it is for the best. I turned around and slowly walked away. I was about 10 meters away from where I stood. I did not turn back but I knew that everyone in the guild scrambled towards Natsu to stop him from his stupidity. I could hear Natsu roar in anger. I closed my eyes and then, the loudest roar was heard. The roar shook the entire town.

It has been a month since I left Magnolia. Like how I had predicted it, trouble followed me. I had not encountered anything that would lead to my past. As much as it frustrates me, I cannot do anything about it. As I walked through the dessert near Magnolia, a huge shadow covered me. It was huge. I immediately summoned Taurus and ordered him to attack the creature above me. Taurus was airborne and he was about to attack the creature when he suddenly came crashing down. As the sand settled, Taurus pinned down a blue creature.

"Lucy, it's Happy." Taurus said.

I looked at Happy and he was crying.

"Lucy!" Happy cried, "Natsu is still waiting for you."

"How can I believe you, Happy?" I replied.

"We don't lie to each other remember? We're Fairy Tail." Happy cried.

"I am no longer a part of Fairy Tail, remember?" I growled at him.

"Lucy please, Natsu is not moving!" He begged.

I closed my eyes and clenched my fists. I hope that blue cat was right. I ordered Taurus to return to the Spirit World. Happy and I flew back into Magnolia. From the sky I could see Fairy Tail mages crowding around Natsu. Happy was right. He was still there. Happy brought me down to the ground. As I walked into Magnolia, I was stared at. I did not care. Magnolia was buzzing with noise before I stepped into the down. Now, it was silent.

I made my way to Fairy Tail. The guild members looked at me. I could not believe it. I returned to Fairy Tail. I stood in front of Natsu. That idiot, how could he suffer so much for me? I could see his body tremble. My legs became weak. I knelt down in front of him.

"You idiot," I whispered to his ear, "why are you still here?"

Natsu lifted his head, "Because I was waiting for you, Lucy. Welcome back."

I lifted Natsu off the ground. I held the pink-haired idiot in my arms. He was cold. I knew immediately that this was not a good sign. His body was usually hot or warm. He was sick. Natsu made a little space between us and looked into my eyes. He was weak but his eyes revealed to me his feeling within. He was happy and before I could say anything, his face was close to mine and soon, he was kissing me. His cold lips became warm and I was still surprised. I did not know what to do. I was rooted to the ground.

My heart beat raced. It was as if it was going to jump out of my chest. I was in dreamland for a moment and I managed to snap out of it. I tried to push the dragon slayer away from me but his hold was too strong. What was even worst was that we were kissing in front of the entire guild! My cheeks became pink. I know. I could feel blood filling my head. Goodness, this is embarrassing!

Our lips slowly parted. He looked into my eyes.

"With you back in my arms, I will never let you go." Natsu said to me as he fell.

It appears that he had not eaten anything during the past month. While I watched him rest in the Nurse's office in Fairy Tail, I held his hand. It was warm, just like his heart. I was really worried for him. He needs me and it seems that I need him too. About our relationship going beyond teammates, I am uncertain about that. This pink-haired idiot has to answer a lot of questions when he wakes up. I will not forget to give him a good slap on the face. Thinking about him kissing me in front of the entire guild pisses me off. This idiot stole my first kiss!

As I thought about that, I saw him smiling faintly.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Natsu kisses Lucy! What is going to happen to their relationship? A new threat will appear in the next chapter, the Dragon Slayer brothers are in for a roller coaster ride! Stay Tuned... Chapter 16: Who are you?**_


	16. Chapter 16: Who is it?

_**A/N: Alright, another chapter up and done! I had the itching feeling that if I posted the previous chapter without Lucy's 1 month adventure, people might start asking about that. Well, in my plot, she fights with some bad guys who had connections with a certain guild. She was about to "interrogate" them but they managed to run away. I thought that it would be a waste of time and its also a filler. Who likes fillers anyway(I don't. I apologize to those who love them.)... Anyway, this chapter might make you go Yey! or Hey!. So... enjoy~~ Don't forget to review! suggestions will be taken into consideration too~**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16<strong>**(Natsu): Who is it?**

_After taking his brother, Gajeel__, away from the Devil's Mansion, Natsu sought refuge in a near-by forest to recuperate from their injuries. Gajeel wakes up and Natsu pinned down his brother just in case he is under the influence of mind control magic. Gajeel did not show any resistance. Natsu did not put his guard down._

"_How shameful," Gajeel said, "I was supposed to be the one to protect you but instead, I ended up being the one causing more harm to you."_

"_Tell me Nii-chan! " Natsu growled at Gajeel, "Why did you let someone of lower rank control you?"_

"_I didn't have a choice, Natsu." He replied. "I thought that by allowing that person to control me, I could protect you and Wendy."_

"_Who controlled you brother? Tell me so that we can give this bastard a piece of Dragon Slaying!"_

"_Brother, we can't." Gajeel interrupted. "If we do that, Wendy will not forgive us."_

"_Hold on, I don't understand what's going on. What do you mean Nii-chan?" Natsu stood up. "Wendy died didn't she? Why-"_

"_You heard it__, Natsu. Wendy is still alive" Gajeel lowered his voice. "She joined Grimoire Heart. I tried to change her mind but she wouldn't listen. I didn't know what to do. I didn't want you to know the truth so I made up a cover story for you to believe in. Natsu, I'm sorry."_

_Natsu fell on his knees. His mind went blank and emotions going haywire. How could this be? His brother promised him that he would never hide anymore secrets from him. Natsu punched the ground. His frustrations were vented out by his roar._

"_You bloody fool, Gajeel!" Natsu roared as he stood up and punched his brother on the face._

_Gajeel took in the punch despite his injuries. He knew that he was in the wrong._

"_I'm trying my best to understand why you did that, Nii-chan." Natsu murmured. "No matter how much I force myself to believe you, a part of me refuses to listen."_

"_You don't need to force yourself to believe me, Natsu." Gajeel replied. "I can understand how you feel. It's not easy to take this in but we have to. We need to move on."_

"_You have yet to answer my previous question, who controlled you, Nii-chan?" Natsu growled to his brother._

"_He is-"_

_Suddenly a bright flash of light accompanied by the loud roar of thunder interrupted their conversation. The place became covered by dust and smoke. When the smoke settled down, Makarov and Laxus stood in front of the Dragon Slayer brothers._

"_Natsu, where is Lucy?" Makarov asked Natsu._

"_I sent her back to Fairy Tail together with Happy." Natsu replied._

"_Good__. Laxus return to Fairy Tail and inform Erza and Gray about the situation. They must not let Lucy leave the guild until we return." Makarov ordered his grandson._

"_We can teleport back to Fairy Tail. Why are you going to take the long way back?" Laxus replied._

"_Natsu's 'Brother' is a Metal Dragon Slayer, you will only fry him instead of teleporting us back to Fairy Tail, you moron!" Makarov barked at Laxus._

"_Sheesh, you didn't have to shout at me." Laxus cleared his ears. "Fine, I'll return back by myself. Hurry up and don't take too long to return. Lucy is capable of doing a lot of things."_

_With that, Laxus disappeared in a flash of lightning. Makarov turned to face the Dragon Slayer brothers. His facial expression changed from cheerful to serious._

"_Now, there is something I need to tell the both of you." Makarov said._

"_What is it, gramps?" Natsu asked._

…

As I rooted my entire body in the asphalt ground, my mind was blank. I knew that Ojou-chan might be kind and gentle enough for her not to leave the guild and I behind. I was wrong. She left. As much as it hurts me, I will not leave my place. Not until she returns. The other guild members tried to change my mind but I refused to listen to them. They tried to pull me out forcibly but I retaliated but covering my body in flames. Nii-chan stepped up and told everyone that it would be best to leave me alone. The old man agrees with him too.

I did not know how many days have passed I knew I was getting weaker. Lucy has not returned. My body started to tremble and my body temperature dropped. Gajeel tried to persuade me to forget about her but I shoved him away by glaring at him. Nii-chan knew that I was serious about this. He backed out and walked away. More days and nights passed and still, no signs of Lucy anywhere around me. A strong wind blew my direction, I caught Lucy scent but I knew she was still far away. Happy tried to feed me but I refused.I could tell that this made my partner very upset.

"You moron!" Happy shouted angrily at me before he flew away.

I bit my lip, trying to swallow the pain that she'll never come back. Soon, my mind went in and out of consciousness. My mouth was dry and my body as fragile as glass. It would not be long before I enter my zombie mode. Before I move on with the story, my zombie mode is a mode in which I start to do something weird unconsciously. The most frequent was my kissing parade. Guys were not spared from this parade. From what Erza told me, the entire guild had to pin me down. It sounds weird but I had to believe them.

Moving on with the story, it was a hot day. I was on the verge of entering zombie mode. As I was about to faint, I caught a strong scent. It was Ojou-chan's. I was happy but I could not remember anything after that. I hope I did not do anything explicit. I just have to wait until I wake up. I wonder how long has it been since I lost consciousness? I could smell Lucy around me. I could feel her warm hands and finally, I opened my eyes.

When I saw Lucy's face, I was greeted by a hard slap to the face. Startled, I looked at her while I placed a hand on the cheek she smacked.

"Idiot!" She shouted at me.

"What?" I asked.

She gave me another slap on the other cheek and stormed out of the room. I looked around and my body was bandaged. I looked at a mirror beside the bed. I lost some weight. As I continued to look at myself, my stomach growled. Alright, I guess it is time for me to munch on something. I got off from the bed and walked towards the door. As I was about to reach for the door knob, my brother, stood in front of the door and he was munching on some metal.

"I saw Lucy storming down the corridor just now. What did you do? Love quarrel?" Nii-chan asked me, grinning.

"I don't know and it's not a love quarrel!" I replied.

"Well, hurry down to the lounge, everyone's waiting for you." He said as he walked away.

My weak empty body could not keep up with my brother's pace. At least he could have helped me down. Jeez, it's great to have him back. As I made my way down to the lounge, the old man's words kept on resonating in my mind. "Lucy's problem has connections with Grimoire Heart, your sister and the disappearance of the dragons." This could be my big break. I've been searching for Igneel for so long and finally the answer to my prayers. By helping Lucy, I could eventually find Igneel but at the same time, I would be using her to achieve what I want. I do not want that. I think it is wrong. I have to find another solution.

As I opened the doors to the lounge, a huge table with a mountain food welcomed me. Lucy sat at the bar and she was busy talking to Mira. Happy was the first to greet me.

"Natsu, we prepared a lot of food for you to eat!" Happy chirped happily.

"All of the food is for me?" I asked.

"Yep!" Mira shouted from the bar. "All of it is for you!"

I was starving and I was only thinking of one thing and that is, eating! I ran towards the table and pounced on my food. Goodness, the food tastes so good! I continued to munch on the food like an eating-machine and then, I remembered my manners.

"Everyone, let's eat together!" I called out to everyone.

"I thought you ain't gonna say that, Natsu!" Elfman said as he rubbed his hands and helped himself with a chicken wing.

The other mages joined in but only Lucy remained where she was. I do not know what was going on so I asked Elfman.

"What happened to Lucy?" I asked.

"Oh, you kissed her remember?" He replied.

"What?" I exclaimed.

I wiped my hands and made my way to Lucy. I just hope that she is not angry. I sat down beside her. She looked at me for a short while and then, looked away.

"What do you want?" She growled. She sounded annoyed.

"I'm sorry about-" I paused, "you know."

"What?" She replied.

"I mean, I'm sorry for-" I paused again.

"Look, if you are not going to say anything. You are wasting your time and my time too!" she barked at me as she jumped out of her seat and walked out of the lounge.

I just watched her walk away. God, why is it so hard for me to say something to her? I turned around and asked Mira for a Bloody Mary.

"Love quarrel?" Mira asked.

"It's not a love quarrel, Mira." I sighed. "I don't know. Did she say anything about me?"

"I told her about your 'zombie' mode and she suddenly turned red." Mira replied, grinning. "I think she likes you!"

"I don't know." I said to myself as I gulped down my drink.

I as I was about to leave the lounge, Mira called my name.

"Take this, Natsu!" Mira shouted as she threw a huge fireball at me.

"Thanks for the meal." I said as I turned around and ate the flame.

I walked out of the lounge and walked towards the back of the guild. As I walked down the corridor, I caught the scent of someone I know. I did not know who but, I sense trouble. Lucy was there and the other person…

Wendy.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Is this for real? The enemy, Grimoire Heart's Wendy, is in Fairy Tail and Natsu denies his feelings for Lucy? How is Lucy's problem connected to everything? What is going on? Find out in the Next Chapter... Chapter 17: Why? **_


	17. Chapter 17: Why?

**A/N: Oh my Gajeel! My exams are finally over~ I guess Updating this story should be faster than before! I completed this chapter about a week ago. Expanded its content and hopefully, it'll be good. (^'-'^) I'mma need to get coke and enjoy the rest of my day. Cheers people! Enjoy the Chapter! **

* * *

><p><strong>[Editted: Oct 8, 2011)Chapter 17: Why?<strong>

I'm back in Fairy Tail special thanks to "Bird Brain" Natsu. Not too long ago, he tried to open up a conversation with me which, I immediately turned down. I'm just not ready to face him properly. Anyway, I left the poor boy. After that kissing incident, just thinking of him makes my blood boil. What more will happen when I'm with him? As I walked down the hallway, I continued to fume over the fact that Natsu could be a jerk or a totally clueless boy, even both if I must say. Okay, I should probably stop thinking about him. About 3 meters away form me was a water cooler. I crossed my fingers, hoping that the water would be ice cold to rid me of my bad temper. When I reached the cooler, I gave it the stare and pushed the button. Water came out and then, I saw sunrays penetrating the dark clouds in my mind. The water was really icy cold! I was in total bliss.

"You are Lucy, right?" a voice said.

I looked up from the water cooler, no one was there. I shook my head, trying to shake out my conscious if it was talking to me and continued my rendezvous with Mister Water Cooler.

"Don't ignore me! I'm talking to you in your mind. Listen, I've brought along someone important. I think you'll be very happy to see her!" The voice said almost giggling.

What the hell, the voice was talking to me. This time, the voice managed to catch my attention. I looked around if there was anyone around me. The hallway was quiet and I was all alone. I sighed.

"Who are you?" I said out loud.

"You'll find out when we meet. We'll be waiting for you. I'm at the back of the guild. See ya, Lucy." It replied.

After that, she didn't reply me. I looked around to make sure that no one heard me and then, I made my way to the back of the guild. I had a feeling that this "strange" conversation with a voice in my head would lead me somewhere. From a slow walk, I changed my speed and ran towards the back of the guild. The dark aura as I got closer to the back of the guild grew stronger with each step I take. It was almost suffocating.

I burst out of the back door, looking around for the voice. I walked out of the guild and into the garden. I kept my body and mind on high alert. I caught sight of some leaf moments but nothing too obvious. Who ever it was, they must be really good at hide-and-seek.

"Lucy." It said. The voice sounded very familiar. I turned around to the direction of the voice. What I saw shocked me, it was my mother. I stood rooted to the ground and my voice was barely audible. No words could escape my mouth. It was silent. Then, I felt someone hugging me. It was a small girl with blue hair. I couldn't move as she pointed a knife at my neck, extremely near my jugular vein.

"Beautiful, isn't she?" She said, "She told me you'll be dumbfounded when you see her."

"Who are you?" I growled, refusing to accept what I am seeing.

"You don't remember me, Lucy?" The beautiful lady who looked like my mother said.

"How can I guarantee that you are really my mother?" I asked her as I glared at her.

"I was the one who passed you the keys and imprinted some of my memories inside of you. I'm pretty sure that by now, you could have seen those traumatic visions." She replied.

I remained speechless.

"I found your mother on the verge of dying in the Heartfilia Mansion." The young girl said as she let me go. "Luckily, I managed to save her in time. You should be thankful!"

I rubbed my neck and kept my distance from them. I glared at them, hoping that I might be able to send the I'm-Not-Believing-Your-Crap message to them.

"Look, we're just here to visit you. You mother wanted to see you again. Layla let's go before Fairy Tail finds out we're here." The blue haired girl said as she looked around and sniffed the air.

"Wendy, just give me a little more time, please." My mother argued. Wendy looked away and continued to survey the area.

"I'm really glad to see you again. You've grown taller and more beautiful than before. I'm sorry for not returning to you after everything. I'll have to go now. Please visit your father and tell him that I love him." She said painfully as she gave me a hug. "I'm sorry Lucy. It looks like we'll have to part ways again. "

My brain is telling me that she is a fake but my heart is crying out so loudly that I could feel my eyes getting watery. I grabbed onto her clothes and made sure I had a tight grip on her. My other hand summoned Taurus to assist me. I ordered him to grab onto my mother's leg. He gave me the confused look but, he did as he was told.

"I can't let go of you mum!" I cried out, "I need you! I'll follow you if I have to!"

"I'm sorry Lucy." She whispered, shutting her eyes and grinding her teeth together.

With a gentle breeze blowing against my skin, I noticed that my arms were full of small cuts

"I'm warning you, Lucy." Wendy said, as the winds get stronger with each passing second. "Let her go."

It seems that Wendy is a wind element mage. Her attacks were invisible and it feels like the air brushes against your skin whenever she attacks. She continued bombarding me with her attacks as I held on to my mother. My arms were covered with small cuts some of it was bleeding already. I was lost in the moment. I was desperate. I can't let her go now that she is right in front of me. I managed to force my brain to believe that she was really my mother. I know that she has to be. She has the aura.

"Lucy!" I heard Natsu shouting from behind me.

"Layla, we've got to go now!" Wendy redirected her attacks against me to Natsu, "We'll meet again, Lucy Heartfilia."

Natsu was blow away by the wind attack. Wendy knocked out Taurus with her wind element attack and grabbed my mother. Wendy used her magic to create a strong tornado and disappeared as the winds picked up speed. Natsu fired an attack towards the duo but his attack was futile. It barely got through. Before we knew it, they were gone. I fell on my knees. Once again, I felt empty inside. Natsu slowly made his way to me. My arms were washed clean of my wounds. It was gone.

"She was Wendy." Natsu murmured. "**Her attacks can never be fatal unless she slices through your body or chop you into many halves. If her attacks only slices the skin, it won't long before your skin heals back. Her magic has healing properties. She is a Wind Dragon Slayer after all.."

"How'd you know about that?" I replied, refusing to look at him. "Is she someone special to you?"

"She was my sister." He paused, "She betrayed her own family to gain power."

"Looks like we're on the same boat, we have the same problems huh." I chuckled.

Natsu smiled and sat beside me. He placed his hand on my head and messed up my hair.

"We were on the same boat since we were young." He said. "I've known you since we born. I know who you are. I'm glad I've found you."

Before I could reply, I felt my arms burn. It was in horrible pain. I shout and scream in agony. Natsu tried to pin me down but I was too strong. I pushed him away and he rolled a couple of times before hitting a near-by tree. Suddenly, light surrounded me. It got so bright that I could hardly see a thing. What is happening to me?

* * *

><p><em>AN:~_

_**I made that one up. thinking that it may be possible :P_

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN: Natsu is Lucy's childhood friend? Wendy appears together with Layla Heartfilia, Lucy's mother! What happened to Lucy? Find out in the next chapter... Chapter 18: Visions! Stay Tuned!**


	18. Chapter 18: Visions

_**A/N: I was thing if this chapter should be released as a whole or in parts. After much thinking and debates against myself... i've decided to cut the chapter into smaller parts. More is to be revealed in this chapter. Actually, a lot of information will be released in this chapter! Hopefully this would feed ya'll appetites! Anyways, don't forget to review and stay tuned!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 18.1: Visions<strong>

Voices, they are calling out to me.

...

"_I will not let this child get into this mess!"_

"_She has to be killed!"_

"_You're going to betroth that child to the son of Igneel?"_

"_I'll make a deal, Igneel."_

"_Lucy, I love you."_

_..._

Words I've never heard before. What is this? I feel light and empty inside. It felt like I have been asleep for a long time. I slowly opened my eyes, adjusting myself to my surrounding and when I was fully awake, I was shocked. I was floating in some kind of dimension. A flash of my memories flashed around me. Many roads connected them. Where am I? Don't tell me I'm dead! I just afford to die now.

"Don't worry, Lucy." A voice said. "You're not dead. You're just brought into the life dimension through a spell put up by your mother."

I turned around and frantically looked around me. Up, down, left, right and back, no one was there. I was getting scared and desperate.

"Who are you?" I shouted, tears welled up in my eyes. "Why am I here? I want to return home!"

Suddenly, I felt a soft gentle hand hold me from behind and it was hugging me. It was a girl and her body was glowing.

"It's alright, Lucy." She whispered into my ear, as she wiped my tears. "I'm your twin."

"What?" I questioned. "I never had a twin."

"Well, I died before our mother gave birth to me." She replied as she floated in front of me. "I feel happy to finally be with you personally, Nee-sama."

"You look exactly like me." I said as I swallowed air.

"Well, we are twins, right?" She smiled.

"I'm pretty sure beside Oka-sama's grave is a small grave made for me, right?" she said.

My eyes widened, "You are Layka Heartfilia?"

"Yeah, I am Layka." She replied.

"Strange," My sister said, "You don't seem to remember well do you? I guess it must be the spells used by our parents."

"Why am I here, Layka?" I asked her.

"You're in a spell actually. I'm here to help you regain all of your original memories and also, for you to meet me. This was our mother's wish. Shall we begin?"

Her hand stretched out to hold mine. I was afraid to know what I wanted to know. I stared at her hand and held it tightly.

"Let's go, Layka." I replied.

After this, I will know everything. The secrets hidden from me for so long will be mine to hold forever. I do not know how I would react but, I know that whatever I would be seeing would change me.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Lucy enters a new realm! What is there to be discovered? All the broken pieces finally come together as one! Find out in chapter 18.2: My Life Is A Secret.**

**Don't forget to reveiw! :D**


	19. Chapter 18Part 2: My Life Is A Secret

_**A/N: This is it. Secrets out. Too much thought has been used in this chapter. Time for me get a break and go hunting for part-time jobs. I've got too much time in my hands. Don't forget to review! **_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter<strong>**18.2:****My ****Life ****Is ****A ****Secret**

"Before we enter your memories, your soul will be inside of your own body. You can't control the body but you can see and feel everything your past feels. I'll be by your side to take care of you. Do not worry." Layka warned me. "So, here we go!"

_Again, I was blinded by a bright light and before I knew it, I woke up resting under a willow tree. I looked up and it was a young pinked-haired boy. He looked liked Natsu but he had a noble boy's aura. Plus, he was dressed appropriately and not half dressed like he is in the present timeline._

_"I hope sleeping on my lap didn't make you feel uncomfortable in any way, Lucy." The pink-haired boy said as he scratched his head._

_I shook my head and stared at his face. He looked at me and smiled. I noticed we were wearing matching rings._

_"Master Natsu, Master Lucy," Virgo called out to us, "Master Layla is calling you."_

_"Okay, we'll be on our way!" Natsu replied._

_"Come on, Lucy!" Natsu grinned, as he helped me up. "Let's go back inside."_

_I nodded my head and we strolled back into the mansion. I was right, the boy is Natsu. It is a little bit hard for me to believe it as he never talks formally, ever. When we arrived, we were greeted by the servants and we greeted them back. Mother was talking to Javier, our butler. She had her serious face on and after that, she turned to us and smiled. She made her way towards us and bent down to talk to us._

_"Hey, Natsu." Oka-sama said, "Igneel wants you back home, now. We've prepared a carriage for you. Javier will bring you home safely."_

_"Thank you Mrs Heartfilia." Natsu replied, "I shall be going."_

_"Let's play again someday, Lucy." Natsu flashed a smile at me, "See you soon!"_

_I flashed a smile at him and escorted Natsu to the front gate of the mansion. As Javier and Natsu were about to leave the mansion, I was pulled back into the life dimension._

"By now, you should know who he is." Layka said, still looking at the memory window.

"Natsu is," I paused. "He is my fiancé?"

I was still unsure about that memory. A part of me accepts this fact but the other half, denies it. Layka looked at me, debating to herself if she should comfort me or not. Layka sighed and looked towards another memory window.

"You're journey here is now over. It's just beginning." Layka continued. "This memory belongs to Oka-sama. In here, we'll see the discussion between Igneel and Oka-sama."

"Igneel." I gulped. "You mean the Fire Dragon and Natsu's foster father?"

Layka nodded her head and then, the amazing flash of bright light. I should really close my eyes next time I get sucked into a memory window!

_The atmosphere became warmer and warmer and when I opened my eyes, a burst of red flames and the fiery atmosphere greeted me. I turned around and the sight of a real dragon got me rooted to the ground. Its eyes were glittering red. Its scales were red and some glowed like hot coals! It stood up and thick grey smoke surrounded its body. Its roar was loud and proud. As its forelegs touched the ground, it felt like an earthquake. The ground rumbled._

_"And may I ask what is a Heartfilia doing in my domain?" Igneel growled, stomping his forelegs and bending his head down to face my mother._

_"It's about the engagement between our kids." Layla Heartfilia replied. "I hope you have made your decision."_

_"Hmph." Igneel grit his teeth. "I can't believe I'm making a deal with a human!"_

_"We both know that the dragon race do not have much time left before the 'transfer', am I right?" Layla impatiently added._

_"I will only agree with the engagement if, you agree with this condition." Igneel roared._

_"Let's hear it then, Igneel." Layla said._

_"Under this engagement, when I leave this world, Natsu must be protected by the Heartfilia Family. No matter what, he must be protected, even if he runs away from home." Igneel continued._

_"Is that all the Great Igneel has to ask of this agreement?" Layla questioned sarcastically._

_"Yes," Igneel roared. "Get out of my home before I burn all of you!"_

_"As you wish, Igneel." Layla replied as she turned around and walked away._

With that, I was pulled out of the memory window. God, it feels like I'm going through a never ending roller coaster ride. Isn't there an easier way to get in and out of the memory windows? Sheesh, I might puke in the next journey.

"That was how your engagement with Natsu Dragneel came to be." Layka said to me.

"Where are the Dragons going? What transfer?" I asked.

"Don't ask me. I don't know." Layka smile as she scratched her head.

"I don't think I need to show you the rest of your memories" Layka said as she raised her hand and, the memory windows disappeared.

"Why not, Layka?" I questioned her.

"This spell is going to end very soon. I need to make our conversation quick before the both of us disappear in the Life dimension." Layka said frantically.

"Wait, I don't understand you." I replied.

"After Natsu realized that Igneel left him, he became furious. Natsu went on a search to find Igneel. He managed to find his way to Fairy Tail. Our parents paid Fairy Tail to protect Natsu at all cost. When our father turned to the dark side, our mother became desperate and she sought help in Fairy Tail. It was an S-Class Mission and despite the consequences of taking the mission, Natsu felt that he should help us. Master Makarov knew about this and decided to assist him. Unfortunately, Father found out about mother did and he killed her. There was so much trauma and pain that it was too much for the both of you to handle it. After the mission, Master Makarov, our Father and the Council, decided to wipe clean of all your memories, as well as Natsu's as there was too much trauma. Before our mother died, she implanted a strong spell within you and Natsu. She believed that when the right time comes, you would be mature enough to understand it all." She said, rushing her words but good enough to be heard clearly.

"Hey Layka, I saw mother not too long ago!" I remembered. "Is she really alive?"

"You don't see her here in the Life dimension right?" Layka replied.

"So, she is alive?" I exclaimed.

Layka nodded her head. Then, there was an awkward silence between us. I looked at Layka and gave her a hug.

"Thank you, Layka." I whispered into her ear. "I'm happy to be able to see my sister. Thank you for everything."

I could feel Layka hold her breath.

"Don't be such a drama queen, Lucy!" Layka cried, her tears started falling down her cheeks. "See, you're making me cry, you moron!"

"It looks like we are twins after all!" I laughed, crying with her at the same time. "We'll meet again, right?"

Layka nodded her head and pushed me away. I looked behind me and it was a bright light.

"Tell everyone I said Hi and I love them!" Layka shouted, "I'm really glad to have met my sister! I hope you'll be able to fix the problems made! I'm counting on you!"

"Layka, I-!" I replied, almost screaming my head off.

As I fell deeper into the life dimension, I passed a countless numbers of memory windows. Some of them belonged to my mother. I closed my eyes and listened to her words as well as the words of the people around me.

_"I will not let this child get into this mess!"_

_"She has to killed!"_

_"Lucy Heartfilia, will you marry me?"_

_"I'll be with you forever."_

_"Forgive me Lucy, I love you."_

_"I'll come back to you, Lucy. Remember that."_

_"I need to find Igneel! I can't let him go!"_

_"I'm sorry, Lucy._"

Before I knew it, everything was pitch-black.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: She closed her eyes. Her soul is now full of confidence. She is the Key to seal the curse bestowed upon her family. Next chapter, meet the new Lucy Heartfilia! Chapter 19: The Key To A Brighter Future! **

**Don't forget to review! *peace***


	20. Chapter 19: The Key To A Brighter Future

_**A/N: Here goes another chapter! I was super surprised when I read the latest chapter of Fairy Tail (Chapter 257). The time skip.. the d_h of Lucy's F_r.. I wrote it all before the chapter was released. I was shocked. LOL. I was like.. "Yo! I predicted the chapter unconsciously!" Anyway, for those who read the latest chapter of Fairy Tail.. You were spoiled! :P Hehehe~ Enjoy the chapter anyway! Do review! :D**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 19: The Key To A Brighter Future<strong>

_Gajeel and Levy were taking a break in the Guild's lounge. It has been a year since Lucy's disappearance. Natsu laid his head on the bar, feeling depressed. While they were drinking mocktails, Natsu's sighs can be heard._

"_Ever since Lucy disappeared, Natsu has been brooding." Levy said to Gajeel._

"_I'm not too sure what had happened that day." Gajeel sighed. "I tried to talk to him but, he just pushed me away."_

"_Was it something personal?" Levy asked._

"_I think so." He replied, looking at his younger brother._

"_Lucy must be someone important to him, huh?" She said, trying to munch on some ice._

"_She was not just important to him. She was his everything." Gajeel said as he stood up to stretch._

_At the bar, Mirajane made Natsu a Special Virgin Mary. She took a stick and wrapped up the tip with a cloth. Then, she took a lighter and lighted the mini torch and placed it in the drink. She went over to Natsu and passed it to him._

"_I'm not sure whether this would cheer you up." Mirajane said to Natsu. "Here, accept this drink."_

_Natsu raised his head from the table and looked up. "Thanks Mirajane. Thanks for the drink and your thoughtfulness."_

_As Natsu drank his mocktail, Mirajane placed her arms on the table._

"_I think it's about time you forget about Lucy, Natsu." Mirajane said._

_Natsu crushed his glass and raised his eyebrows, "What did you say?"_

"_I said, forget about Lucy. You're being a nuisance here do you know?" Mirajane looked into Natsu's Eyes._

_Natsu remained speechless. Everyone in the lounge looked at them. Natsu clenched his fists and slowly, flames covered his arms._

"_What now?" Mirajane taunted Natsu. "You're going to hit me?"_

_Natsu clenched his teeth. His fiery arms turned back to normal and he fell on his knees._

"_Screw this." Natsu murmured. "Screw everything!"_

"_Why do I feel so depressed? Why does she have to disappear? Why can't I find her anywhere? Why do I feel so angry?" Natsu roared out loud as flames burst out of his arms._

_Natsu punched the floor creating a hole and the floor started to burn. Natsu went to rampaging mode. He began destroying furniture and mindlessly attacking guild members who tried to stop him. Stronger guild members like Erza and Laxus watched Natsu continue to burst._

"_It looks like we think alike, Laxus." Erza said, as she watched the scene from above._

"_It has been a year of silence from Natsu. It's only expected of him to burst out soon. I should know better." Laxus replied at he turned away from the scene and walked away._

"_Yeah." Erza murmured as she fixed her eyes back on the scene at the lounge. "A year of silence."_

_Natsu continues his rampage despite almost the entire guild was trying to put him down. Gajeel stood a few meters away from the chaos, sharing the same thoughts as Laxus and Erza._

_The riot lasted for more than an hour. Natsu was still lost in his rage. Most of the guild members were tired and some were knocked out from Natsu's attack. And just like a wind, the atmosphere in the guild changed. Like a light spirit, she swiftly made her way through the guild and passed its beaten members. In a blink of an eye, it was hugging Natsu. Natsu's roar stopped. His flaming arms returned back to normal. As the light slowly faded away, it was Lucy Hearfilia._

"_I'm back. Looks like you've grown a little older, Natsu." Lusy whispered into his ear. "You know, you shouldn't go hurting others. They'll be and feel hurt too."_

_Tears start to stream down Natsu's face. He stretched out his arms to hold Lucy in his arms. He held her tight and listened to her heart beat as he cried out a year's worth of pain and sadness._

"_Lucy, I missed you." Natsu cried. "It was selfish of me to keep silent about who you really are. I thought I might hurt you if I told you about your past. I was supposed to protect you but I failed. I'm not worthy of having you, Lucy."_

"_It's alright now, Natsu." Lucy replied. "I know who I am and I've already accepted it."_

_It has been two days since then. Although some of the furniture in Fariy Tail were turned to ashes. There was a celebration for Lucy's return. But a year's disappearance would mean a year's worth of mystery and now, she faces the harsh realities of a year's worth of disappearance._

_..._

No words could leave my mouth. I can't believe what I have just heard. My face could show no other reaction but the same reaction I am showing right now. I can hardly hear my own heart beat. Everything went mute. No emotions, no nothing. I felt empty inside. Gone was the man I used to have. Gone was the last part of me to ever live, or so I believe so. Gone was the father I used to love and hate.

I stood in front of him in his grave. No matter how sad and lonely I felt, I can't seem to cry. He was the key to opening up the door to the family's secret. The only one left, if I'm not wrong. Now that he is gone. I would have to find another way to complete my mission. I would have to find my mother. I bent down and kissed his grave. I turned around and walked away. Not too long ago, a lawyer came by to my house and told me about the news. There was a letter which I have not opened.

Because of the will my old man wrote, all that he owned is now mine. I have no idea what to do with all that money and fortune but now, it would be my responsibility to take good care of it. Natsu was seated on a rock with happy. They were looking out into the sun set.

"Natsu!" I called out, reaching out for his hand. "Take this. My father wanted us to have it."

Natsu opened up my hand and he looked at me.

"It's a ring." Natsu said as he looked into my eyes. "This belongs to your parents."

"I read his letter. He wants me to be the one to give it to you." I said as I swallowed air. "Here it goes."

I know this is going to sound a little bit weird but it was a request from my father to give the rings to Natsu in his behalf. I can't help but just give in to his last wishes. Also, he arranged a script for me to say to my fiancé.

"Will you, Natsu Dragneel, son of Igneel, accept these rings a gift of my appreciation and acknowledgement for your hard work and love for my daughter, Lucy Heartfilia?" I said as solemn as I could.

"Heheh." Natsu said, giggling. "You sound weird!"

I whacked him in the head and barked, "Will you just say yes or no?"

"Alright, I'm sorry." Natsu replied.

He bent down on one knee and took the rings.

"I, Natsu Dragneel, son of Igneel, would gladly accept these rings from you." Natsu replied in his most formal tone as he planted a kiss the back of my hand.

"Now, it's my turn." Natsu smiled. "You're old man should be proud to witness this."

Natsu glanced over at my father's grave and smiled at me.

"Lucy Heartfilia, will you marry me?" Natsu said to me with a gentle smile on his face.

"What?" I said involuntarily.

"I feel awkward now." Natsu murmured.

"Forget it, Lucy." Natsu stood up and smiled at me. "I'll ask you again when you're ready. I'll be waiting."

"I feel like whacking you really hard, you know." I barked, feeling both mushy and embarrassed.

Natsu giggled.

"Before Igneel disappeared, he told me that the world was corrupted." Natsu said, in a serious tone. "He once told me that an angel carrying the burden of the sins of this world will be the key to a brighter future. Her actions will wash the world clean of its sins and she will be free from her own burdens."

Natsu looked into my eyes and held me in his arms, "I believe you are the angel. Everyone you have ever met becomes happy and had felt their burdens lessen. You are the key to a brighter future."

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: With that, Lucy moves forward. Next... Chapter 20: Already Gone. **_

_Did I rush the chapter? or is it just me? I wanted to change the storyline because this chapter kinda got some "similarities" with Chapter 257 of Fairy Tail.. but I chose to keep it. What do you guys think about it? Review me~_


	21. Chapter 20: Already Gone

_**A/N: Phew, school has been a *WOOF-WOOF!*. It has been a really long time since have last updated this fanfic. I hope my writing skills have not rusted. Just to inform you guys, I am currently working on an original dystopia story called 'Neopangaea'. I'm planning on releasing it in fictionpress. I have not released it yet cuz, I'm rewriting it. Many parts of it is similar to The Hunger Games and Battle Royale. (Argh, damn it.) Anyway, kinda got stuck on the last chapter but.. here is more for you! I finally got a inspiration for this fanfic~ i hope I'll be about to update it frequently! :D enjoy~!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 20: Already Gone<strong>

_She watched her daughter, Lucy, walk through the moon lit gravel road of the Heartfilia Domain - hidden behind the shadow of the Mansion's tower. Despite the aching thought of wanting to be with her, Layla's heart is filled with empty emotions. _

_She was once dead but, was brought back into the cruel and vile world. The one who brought her back, Wendy, was ordered to do so. She too did not want to revive Layla but she was ordered to._

_As Layla continued to watch her daughter leave, Wendy stood beside her. She too is watching over someone she loves - her older brother, Natsu. _

_"It is tragic that your daughter is going to be sacrificed." Wendy said, looking at the young couple. "I'm truly sorry."_

_"Don't be." Layla replied emotionlessly._

_"I have to. I brought you to life, emotionless and chained. You, the once lady of justice, became my puppet. I did not know that the spell would turn out to be like this." The wind Dragon Slayer argued._

_"It's ok. You didn't know the outcome of the spell. You were ordered to revive me. So don't feel guilty." Layla sighed._

_The both of them watch their beloved walk out into the horizon under the blanket of stars. They could only wish that their lives would remain this way - peaceful and serene._

_"They're gone now, Layla. We should go before the dark mages find us." Wendy informed Layla._

_Layla looked away from the horizon where her daughter had slowly diminished into and held Wendy's hand. Wendy activates her magic and strong winds surrounded them. They were going to travel out into Fiore's capital - where the sacrifice will be held. They were going to lead the Angel to her inevitable faith._

...

We had set up camp at the outskirts of Magnolia. Natsu and Happy are now fast asleep. The words my sister and Natsu said to me kept on echoing in my head.

"An Angel" I wondered.

I know that that Angel is me. I am faithed to save the world but, I sense something more sinister. Something darker. I look down to the sandy ground hoping that I might find the courage to move on.

Suddenly, a strong gust of wind brushed pass the campsite and the light of our campfire was put off. I stared at the smoke rising up from the extinguished fire and shift my gaze back to the ground.

And when I did, I saw something I could not ignore. The sandy ground that I saw has carvings on it. It looked like letters. I closed my eyes to dilate my pupils and when I open it, the message was clear.

_"The Angel will be sacrificed. Your presence at the Flower Blooming Capital is mandatory. If you do not wish to present yourself to us. We WILL kill your mother."_

I look at the words. Who ever wrote this wants me to be at Crocus. I do not know why but this might be it. A clue to my mission's real objective.I was about to wake Natsu up when I saw another message. This time it was etched on the tree Natsu and Happy were resting under.

"Do not bring Igneel's son and his blue companion."

I swallowed the air and stand up - my heart tightens with fear and desperation. I'm sorry, Natsu. This is my mission. No one needs me. I'm more like the Angel of death, bringing judgement to those around me. To be honest, my existence is already gone.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: The Mysterious Adventure continues! Lucy heads to Crocus.. and then, the sacrifice begins... Next Chapter! Chapter 21: The Sacrifice! (Nastu)**_


	22. Chapter 21: The Sacrifice

_**A/N: Chapter update! This is Natsu's POV. I hope I'm not rushing.. So please tell me how you feel about the story! Reviews please! :D criticisms are welcomed! **_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 21: The Sacrifice (Natsu)<strong>

_The ground below my feet is red and glowing red hot coals surrounds me. I look around me and I see ponds of boiling water. This place can bake a normal human but, as a Fire Dragon Slayer, this is the perfect dwelling for the likes of me. It reminds me of home and of my father, Igneel, the Fire Dragon._

_"You have grown to be a fine young man, Natsu." A familiar voice said, deep and thunderous._

_I felt his breath brushing my hair from above. I recognized the voice. My heart stopped. I feel a burst of comfort and security. I held on my scarf hoping that when I turn around, I would finally see Igneel._

_I slowly turned around and I froze. His eyes were blazing red, like fire. I can't believe what I'm seeing. It really is Igneel! He is standing right in front of me!_

_"Dad?" I said, my voice barely louder than a whisper._

_"Natsu, my boy." He smiles, "It has been almost _

_like an eternity since we last met."_

_The moment he said that, I felt my chest tighten and my throat dry. I don't know whether I should feel happy, sad or angry. He abandoned me but the joy and pain of seeing him again was overwhelming. No words could explain it. I wanted to say something to him but only air escaped my open mouth._

_"I know what you're thinking of, Natsu." My father pauses. "I am deeply sorry for leaving you, my son. I truly am."_

_"Why didn't you tell me?" I forced myself to say, my voice barely louder than a whisper. "Why didn't you tell me that you were leaving me? Why didn't you?"_

_"I just couldn't, Natsu." He replies, his voice is low as if he is in pain. "It pains me to say goodbye to my son."_

_"You left me alone! You abondoned me! You left without saying a word. I suffered long and hard without your presence! Dad, I missed you to the point where I didn't know what to do!" I cry as tears roll down my cheeks. _

_"I'm sorry, Natsu." Igneel replies, "I am deeply sorry for what I have done. I would give anything just to be with you. We dragons can't stay for too long in your world if not, we will perish."_

_"Then, why did you even bother coming into our world, Igneel?" I hiss._

_"It is because I owe you a dept." Igneel pauses, "You, along with all the other Dragon Slayers, saved our race. We owe you, your bloodline, our lives."_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"You, as well as the other Dragon Slayers, share the same blood as your ancestors who saved us from extinction. In other words, I have been serving your family for a very long time."_

_"Are you trying to say that you know my biological parents?" I questioned him._

_"Yes."_

_My legs became weak all of a sudden and I fell on my knees. My eyes could not blink. My mind is completely blank. I have never thought of my biological parents. Never._

_"Where are they now, Igneel?" I ask, feeling confused. _

_"They died protecting Layla Heartfilia along with the other Dragon Slayers."_

_"What?"_

_"The night when I disappear was the same night your parents, as well as Layla-sama, died. It was the night of the Red Moon."_

_"I still don't understand you." I reply, feeling uncomfortable._

_"Natsu, it won't be long before the Angel is sacrificed!" He roared his voice sounding almost thunder-like. "Lucy might suffer the same faith as her mother! The same person who killed your parents will kill Lucy!"_

_"Kill Lucy?"_

_"On the night of the Red Moon, when the stars form a straight line, the gates separating the realm of the Dragons, Celestial Spirits World, Edolas and Earthland will open, eight angels will be sacrificed to force the gates open for eternity!" Igneel roared louder, "Lucy will be the eighth!"_

...

_**BOOOM!**_ The thunder jolts my body awake, gaspingly. I was asleep. It feels like I have been deprived of oxygen for a long while. I look up and the dark sky greets me. It is going to rain. I rub my eyes and scan my surroundings. Where is Lucy? In my panic, I stand up.

"LUCY!" I call out her name frantically, "Where are you?"

No reply. I turn around to wake Happy up and just as I saw the message on the tree, lightning flashed behind my back. Fearful of what is about to happen, I slowly take a step back and I fall over a rock. I look at the ground that I fell on and without shifting my gaze at it, I stand up.

Lucy is going to sacrifice herself! Igneel was right. Just who are these people I'm going to be fighting against? What are they going to do once they kill Lucy and open the gates to the different realms? As of now, I have no idea what is the real objective of these people. Whatever it is, Lucy, the Dragons, my parents and this world is involved. I clench my fists and fire bursts out, surrounding my body. Just like Lucy, I too have lost many people I have loved. I will not allow her to die. Not now. NOT EVER.

"Happy!" I shout.

"Aye!" He replies, half-awake.

"Prepare to fly to Crocus, Happy!" I growl, "I'm getting all fired up!"

"Aye, Sir!" He replies, realizing what had just happened.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Natsu is going to Crocus to rescue Lucy from her death! Just what are the bad guys up to and who are they? Find out in the next chapter.. Chapter 22: Crocus **_

_**Don't forget to review! :D**_


End file.
